WITCH HUNTER AND THE ICE MAN
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Ketika cinta dihalangi selembar kaca tipis perbedaan. ketika cinta dihalangi dinginnya ego dan besarnya kekuatan bawah sadar. Mangsa akan tetap menjadi mangsa, namun bagaimanakah jika didalam tubuh mangsa terdapat jantung hati kita? Found it! Chapter 11. END
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita balik

.

.

WonKyu Fantasy

.

.

Check it

.

BOOK 1

PROLOG

Namja berpakaian serba hitam itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, telinganya tersambung dengan seutas earphone yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah Ipod kecil dibalik saku jaketnya, matanya tertutup kacamata berwarna senada, menutup pandangan orang akan mata dibaliknya, mulutnya tampak tidak tenang, kunyahan permen karetnya terhenti ketika yang ia tunggu sedari tadi muncul dengan wajah gelisah.

Siwon, namja berpakaian serba hitam itu mengeratkan ransel 1 talinya, membuang permen karetnya asal dan berjalan pasti, tangannya sudah meraba benda hitam bermoncong dari balik jaketnya. Namja lainnya yang menyadari seseorang membuntutinya segera mempercepat langkahnya, entah pada langkah ke berapa ia mengehentakkan kakinya, bertepatan dengan lorong sempit dan ia akhirnya terbang, Siwon meraih jubah namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Hup!

Namja itu kembali terjerembab ke tanah beserta Siwon yang berdiri diatasnya, mencondongkan senapan berkaliber tinggi tepat diatas kepala namja itu.

"Hai"

"Ampun, Ampun tuan, saya tidak tahu apa-apa, saya hanya penyihir biasa, saya tidak mengganggu tuan"

Siwon berdecih lirih, mencemooh, Siwon menarik pelatuknya.

"Ampun tuan, saya mohon" Jerit pilu namja itu.

"Kau mengenal Ice Man?"

Sang penyihir muda tergelak, matanya bergerak liar.

"Jawab!" Paksa Siwon, Namja itu menggeleng kuat, ia menggenggam erat kalung berbentuk persegi dari kaca, bandul kalung itu melebar, Siwon geram, sepertinya kalung yang dipakai namja itu adalah jembatan untuknya bertemu Ice Man, King of the witch.

"Damn!"

Dor!

Blash

Dan namja itu hilang menjadi abu, terkena timah khusus dari senapan milik Siwon, timah yang ia tempa bersama Donghae Witch hunter lainnya.

BOOK II

SEARCHING

Siwon melempar asal senapannya, melepas jaketnya lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa. Namja lainnya mendekat sambil membalut tangannya, Siwon mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Kau terkena Hyung?"

Namja bernama Donghae atau Lee Donghae itu tersenyum lalu meringis, luka ditangannya cukup dalam.

"Penyihir kecil berhasil menggigitku"

"Lalu? Kau berhasil menembaknya?"

Donghae menggeleng, Siwon gemas hingga tidak sengaja memukul tangan Donghae.

"Awww! Yak!"

Siwon hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah, senja telah merebak, membuat Siwon mengalihkan atensinya pada senja berwarna jingga itu, Siwon berdiri didepan sebuah jendela besar, memejamkan matanya, menikmati cahaya memasuki pori-pori kulitnya.

"Siwon"

"Hm?"

Donghae mendekat, berdiri disamping Siwon. Ia memperhatikan gurat lelah diwajah sahabatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mencarinya?"

Siwon membuka matanya.

"Sampai aku bisa merobek jantungnya"

Donghae menghela nafas, merasakan aura yang berbeda dari sahabatnya, sejak saat itu Siwon berubah menjadi sosok dingin.

Ya, cerita selalu memiliki awal dan selamanya akan berakhir, dan kali ini Kisah Siwon bermula ketika wabah menyerang kota,, beberapa orang menghilang, termasuk Kyuhyun, Kekasih ani tunangan Siwon, Siwon menjadi terpuruk dan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun kemanapun, menelusuk hutan serta mencari informasi diseluruh daerah. Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan cincin serta pakaian Kyuhyun yang sobek di sebuah gudang tua ditengah hutan. Siwon juga menemukan bercak darah dan potongan jari, Siwon gemetar ia membawa pulang cincin, pakaian, serta potongan jari tersebut, mencoba menguji DNA nya, namun yang ia dapatkan malah membuatnya hampir tidak bisa tidur seminggi penuh.

Hasil DNA nya kosong, tidak terdeteksi, bahkan golongan darahnya pun tidak dapat di uji, pasalnya darah yang ia ambil akan berakhir dengan bentuk beku dan kadang tiba-tiba meledak. Donghae, sahabatnya yang berada di lokasi saat ledakan itu hanya menganga lebar, terlebih ketika ia menatap lengan Siwon yang berdarah akibat pecahan kaca.

Donghae mencari tahu, semuanya. Hingga ia kembali dikejutkan dengan fakta baru, sebuah nama 'Ice Man'

Sejak saat itulah Siwon bertekad mencari tahu tentang Ice Man yang ternyata seorang raja bagi para penyihir. Apalagi ia yakin jika Kyuhyunnya masih hidup dan kini masih berada ditempat yang hanya seorang Ice Man lah yang tahu.

Siang dan malam Siwon berusaha mencari kelemahan para penyihir, merakit bahan peledak dan peluru khusus, Siwon juga berlatih menjadi seorang pemburu, Witch Hunter.

BOOK III

RISE

Ranjang itu, ranjang dengan ukiran emas di tiang-tiangnya dan permata biru yang bertabur, serta mawar biru yang beraroma tajam masih tampak diam, tanpa ada pergrakan apa-apa. Yunho, melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, dimana langit masih hitam dan bulan purnama masih membayang dibaliknya. Sebentar lagi, ya tidak lama lagi tirai ranjang berwarna merah itu terbuka.

Yunho menyeka peluh di dahinya, seorang diri, hanya seorang diri menunggu pemimpinnya terbangun, bukan! Sang pemimpin tidaklah tidur panjang, ia hanya mengumpulkan energinya selama 1 bulan ini, menunggu purnama bersinar kembali, dan ia kekal.

Yunho menggigit kuat lidahnya tatkala tirai ranjang itu disibak seseorang yang tampak duduk dibaliknya, tangan putih dan beku serta mata biru dan nafas dingin. Sang pemimpin, Ice Man.

"Dunia sungguh panas Yunho-ah"

Tubuh Yunho bergetar, hanya dengan suaranya, tanpa sentuhan apapun. Yunho bisa merasakan kini Sang Tuan sudah berdiri dibalkon dengan Zirah biru panjang berbahan beludru halus, Yunho juga bisa merasakan titik-titik es jatuh dari tubuh Tuannya, keringat.

"Ini masih malam Tuanku, hamba tidak yakin tuanku bisa bertahan esok hari"

Sreeetttt

Sang Ice Man dengan cepat sudah berada di depan Yunho, mencengkeram dagu Yunho kuat, mendongakkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkanku? Huh?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat, rahangnya sudah terasa beku, sangat.

"H-hamba t-tidak bermaksud seperti itu tuan, H-hanya saya sebaiknya tuanku beristirahat saja dulu"

Bruk.

Yunho terjerembab beberapa meter, Sang Tuan sudah mengumpulkan energinya cukup besar, Yunho mengatur nafasnya, dadanya terasa beku.

"Hm, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu teman lamaku Yunho-ah" ucapnya sarkastik, Yunho hanya diam, kembali ke posisi semula, bersimpuh didepan sang majikan.

"Siapkan perjalanan besok Yunho, pastikan kita membawa pulang buruan besar"

Yunho mengangguk, ingin rasanya ia melawan, namun tidak mungkin, ia sudah terkutuk, bersama makhluk dingin di depannya, separuh darahnya sudah mengalir darah kekal, darah dingin, ia tidak mungkin lagi kembali ke sosoknya semula, ia bukan lagi manusia biasa.

"Pergilah, biarkan aku sendiri"

Perintah adalah kewajiban bagi Yunho, ia bergegas bangkit setelah membungkuk patuh di depan sang tuan. Ditutupnya rapat pintu besar kamar The Ice Man.

Sang Ice Man menarik nafas panjang lalu meniupkan butiran-butiran Es yang melayang ringan didepannya bagaikan salju di musim dingin.

"Choi Siwon.. bersiaplah" Gumamnya dibalik seringai.

Sementara itu..

Seorang namja memeluk erat lututnya di tengah-tengah hamparan ilalang, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut, tangannya yang nampak bebas dari lengan baju memucat, dingin, putih, dan beku.

Sosok lain muncul, membelah ilalang sebatas dada. Matanya mawas, mata elang berwarna hitam kelam yang seolah mencari mangsa.

Namja bermata elang mengernyit, ia mengenali seseorang yang tengah duduk di tengah hamparan, matanya menyipit.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Namja pucat mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum miris, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat rantai es.

"Tolong aku hyung.."

"Kyuhyun!"

Namja bermata elang berteriak, ia berlari tergesa namun langkahnya terasa berat, ia terjatuh dengan tangan kanan menggapai di udara, mencoba meraih Kyuhyun.

"Tolong aku hyung.."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Hyung.."

Bayangan Kyuhyun memudar lalu menghilang bersama hembusan angin beserta salju putih. Siwon menangis, ia berteriak dan mencoba bangkit.

"Kyuhyun!"

Brak!

Pintu di dobrak keras oleh donghae ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Siwon dari balik kamarnya, ia bergegas duduk disamping sahabatnya yang masih memejamkan mata dengan bulir keringat sebiji jagung di dahinya.

"Siwon! Siwon! Bangun!"

Siwon membuka matanya, ia terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia masih memandang kosong ke arah tangannya, ia menyesal tidak meraih Kyuhyun, meskipun hanya dalam mimpi. Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon, ia mengerti. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon bermimpi buruk, bahkan namja Lee itu bisa mendengar Siwon hampir 5 kali dalam seminggu berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, lalu kembalilah tidur, kita akan mencari jalan keluar"

"H-hyung.. Kyuhyun masih hidup"

Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon. Sebelum ia beranjak bangkit.

"Aku tahu, yakini itu lalu kita akan mencarinya"

"Aku serius hyung"

"Aku juga, sekarang kembalilah tidur"

Donghae berlalu, menutup pintu kamar Siwon pelan.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu Kyuhyun.. aku berjanji" Lirih Siwon membuka genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam salju.

'Aku akan menemukanmu..'

TBC

Eh ini apa? Hahahahahaha, ini ff baru? *meneketehe*

Sebenarnya ini ff revisi dari ff Fire and Ice, karena idenya mentok, makanya dibikin dalam versi lain, dan kayaknya ide ini ngalir aja gitu kayak air *apa sih* hahahahaha

Maaf atas keterlambatan Qai sebagai author yang gak mutu ini, maaf udah dibikin nunggu lamaaaa dan lumutaaaaannn, maaf banget, tapi tetep bersyukur dan say thanks buat review dan kesetiaannya menunggu Qai yaaahhh,

Author paling Sok Sibuk

Qai


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita

.

.

WonKyu Fantasy

.

.

Check it

.

BOOK III

FOUND BUT NOT END

Namja pucat bermata biru itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, ia berada di sebuah ruangan lain dibanding mansion tuanya, zirah panjangnya berubah memendek, menyisakan sebuah jubah sepanjang lutut yang memerangkap tubuh dibaliknya.

Ia menyaksikan setiap detail gerakan sosok di atas ranjang kayu, kepala yang bergerak tidak nyaman, dan alis yang bergerak ke tengah. Siwon.

Sang Ice Man, namja pucat itu menyeringai, tangannya terulur tepat diatas kepala Siwon, mengirim sebuah memori baru di kepala Siwon, menanamkan sugesti.

"KYUHYUN!"

Namja pucat itu tersentak, jalinan sugestinya terputus, Siwon berteriak nyaring dalam tidurnya.

Ice man menatap telapak tangannya yang masih mengepul asap berwarna biru, ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kyuhyun?" Lirihnya. Ia berbalik menghadap jendela besar di kamar Siwon, menyentuh gagangnya, mengirim getaran es yang membekukan. Meletakkan bongkahan itu seakan memberi tanda bagi Siwon untuk menemukannya.

"Aku menunggumu Siwon..."

Srett. Ice Man menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Siwon yang terbuka.

...

Siwon membuang sepuntung rokok yang tidak habis ia hisap, matanya nyalang mendekati sebuah gudang tua dekat pelabuhan ikan. Asap tipis keluar dari mulut Siwon, sisa kepulan rokok.

Ia masih tidak habis fikir dengan mimpinya semalam, Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, meminta pertolongannya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu Kyuhyun berada dimana, kecuali jika bongkahan es pagi tadi di jendela kamarnya adalah satu petunjuk untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

Siwon memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ice Man, tentang apa makhluk itu, berbentuk apa, terbuat dari apa atau ia berada dimana, hanya saja sejak wabah menyerang kotanya, ia tahu satu hal. Ice Man telah menyebar virus di sekitarnya berada. Dan sekarang saatnya Siwon mencari tahu pusat kegiatan itu.

Siwon membuka pintu geser gudang menimbulkan suara berderak nyaring, pelabuhan tua ini cukup sepi bahkan teramat sepi. Dan Siwon yakin akan menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang disini.

"Hell yeah keluarlah" Teriaknya, walau tempat ini sepi dan hanya berselimut debu, Siwon tahu dan sangat yakin makhluk itu ada disini, makhluk setengah manusia dan setengahnya lagi monster.

"Well kau menemukanku" Sosok namja berbalut jaket coklat keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan membawa sebuah kotak kaca. Siwon melangkah mundur, berjaga-jaga.

"Woah, kau takut? Tenang saja, benda ini bukan senjata" Namja itu meletakkan kotak kaca yang masih tertutup beludru merah ke atas sebuah meja kayu berplitur coklat gelap.

"Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini Jae?" Siwon mendekat, mencoba mencuri celah pada kotak kaca di depannya.

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu tertawa sarkastik. Ia berjalan menuju sudut gudang, mengambil beberapa kotak lainnya yang jauh lebih kecil, hanya kotak biasa yang Siwon mampu lihat.

"Maaf, aku lupa jika kau salah satu Witch hunter, sama seperti adikku itu. Oh bicara soal adikku, bagaimana keadaan Donghae?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah, sejak ia masih berwujud manusia dan kini ia yang berwujud penyihir, monster yang sama seperti yang Siwon kejar.

"Donghae baik-baik saja, kecuali dengan tangannya yang kau gigit"

Jaejoong tertawa, ia membuka beludru merah pelapis kotak kaca.

"Well kau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun bukan?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia malah membungkuk di depan kotak kaca, memperhatikan isinya yang hanya dipenuhi salju putih.

"Jae?"

Hup

Srak

Kotak-kotak kecil lainnya melayang, terpecah lalu seakan terhisap masuk ke dalam kotak kaca terbesar di antaranya.

Siwon tetap memasang wajah datar, ia mengingat satu hal, jika Jaejoong adalah salah satu penyihir, penyihir yang selama ini membantu menurutnya.

"Coba kau lihat sekali lagi"

Siwon kembali membungku, dan demi apapun Siwon hendak berteriak dan memecahkan kotak kaca di depannya jika saja Jaejoong tidak menahannya.

"Siwon, nyawa kekasihmu tergantung dari kotak ini"

Siwon menurunkan kembali senjatanya, dengan tangan bergetar ia menyentuh kotak kaca yang terasa dingin, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya berada di dalam, meringkuk dengan mata terpejam, namun dengan degup jantung yang masih terdengar jelas, Kyuhyunnya masih hidup, namun terperangkap.

"darimana kau dapatkan benda ini jae?"

Jaejoong beringsut duduk, wajahnya terlihat masam.

"Dari seseorang yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini"

Siwon tersentak, ia menatap tidak percaya namja cantik yang duduk bersimpuh dekat sebuah jam besar.

"Tidak mungkin" Bisik Siwon.

Ia tidak percaya jika namja yang ia tetapkan sebagai orang kedua terkuat setelah Ice Man itu akan memberikan hal seperti ini kepada Jaejoong yang merupakan namja yang berada di klan yang sama dengannya.

"Dia ingin kau membebaskan Kyuhyun, ia tulus Siwon"

"Cih, aku tidak akan percaya padanya, jangan karena ia dekat denganmu lalu kita harus termakan tipuannya" Decih Siwon, Jaejoong berdiri menatap nyalang Siwon dengan matanya yang berubah merah lalu kembali sendu.

"Maaf"

"Cukup beritahu dimana namjamu itu lalu aku akan percaya padanya Jae" Pinta Siwon, Jaejoong menunduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia berkeliling mencari Ice Man, sementara Jaejoong, kakak dari sahabatnya malah memegang rahasia dimana Yunho, namja yang membuatnya menjadi monster, namja yang menjadi kaki tangan Ice Man, berada sekarang.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja kau tidak akan memberi tahu Jae, kau mencintainya bukan? Namja monster itu"

"..."

"Ayo katakan saja"

"Siwon, maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, yang jelas Kyuhyun baik-baik saja"

Siwon mendengus, ia memasukkan kotak kaca kedalam ransel besarnya, meraih senjatanya kembali ke tempat semula, mengeratkan jaketnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan dimana Jaejoong masih setia dengan penyesalannya.

"Jae, gomawo. Paling tidak kau membantu"

Siwon menutup pintu gudang dengan keras, tempat dimana ia bisa menyembunyikan Jaejoong dari amukan warga.

...

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

Seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merentangkan tangannya namun wajahnya berubah meringis, ia melirik bahu kirinya yang masih ditutup perban. Namja itu berdiri pelan lalu meraih kemejanya yang teronggok di kursi kayu tua.

Sambil berjalan keluar namja itu mengancingkan setengah kemejanya, ditariknya kebelakang rambut yang tumbuh lebat di dahinya, ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, mengambil sebatang lalu menyulutnya.

Asap mengepul dari mulut sang namja, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati nikotin merasuk paru-parunya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menopang lengannya di sebuah pembatas di teras belakang, menikmati senja dengan mata karamelnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar, ia membawa segelas entah minuman apa.

"Lukamu cukup serius, tapi aku sudah menutup beberapa luka yang sobek di bahumu" lanjutnya menyerahkan segelas coklat panas ke namja tadi.

"Gomawo" Balas namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari menyesap coklat panasnya pelan. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil, ia kembali menghisap dalam rokoknya, mengepulkan asapnya ke udara.

"Eum, maaf jika aku bertanya, hanya saja aku cukup bingung, kau darimana sampai mendapat luka sebesar itu?" Namja yang sepertinya pemilik rumah itu kembali bertanya, ia menatap kepulan asap di depannya. Membuat sang pembuat asap menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah, mianhe aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Lee Hyukjae" Namja bernama Hyukjae itu mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya.

"..."

Hening sesaat, tangan Hyukjae menggantung di udara, ia nyaris menarik kembali tangannya andai namja di depannya tidak segera membalas ulurannya.

"Guixian.. namaku Guixian, aku seorang witch hunter"

...

TBC

Nah loh, Guixian itu siapa pula? Hahahahaha

Gimana lanjutannya ya? Eummmm, hehehehe

QAI


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu as always

.

.

BOOK IV

ANOTHER FACE

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas karpet kamarnya, matanya menerawang kosong, ia sesekali melirik ransel penuhnya, hembusan nafas mengepul dari bibir tipisnya, ia terduduk, matanya kini terpaku sepenuhnya pada ransel hitam yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Kyuhyun.." Lirihnya.

Ia membuka ranselnya mengeluarkan kotak kaca yang ia ambil dari Jaejoong tadi, meletakkan kotak itu perlahan di atas meja di depan jendela, sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk di antara tirai membuat pantulan kotak itu berkilau ke seluruh ruangan, itu tidak masalah bagi Siwon, keindahannya tidak akan menggantikan sakit dan perih yang Siwon rasakan ketika bayangan Kyuhyun terlihat samar di dalam sebuah kotak kaca, di tengah gugusan ilalang yang nyaris tertutup salju, Kyuhyunnya duduk mendekap lutut dengan wajah tenggelam disana, Siwon erulang kali membisikkan nama Kyuhyun agar namja itu bisa mendengarnya, Siwon tahu itu sia-sia, Kyuhyunnya tidak ada disana, secara klise namja di depannya itu hanya bayangan dimana Kyuhyun 'asli' nya sekarang berada.

"Siwon.."

Siwon tersentak, dengan sekali sentakan ia menutupi kotak kacanya dengan sehelai selimut, ia berbalik, terlambat, Donghae pasti sudah melihatnya.

"Siwon, itu.."

Siwon mendesah, mengusap kasar wajahnya ketika Donghae merebut selimut yang menutupi kotak kaca 'Kyuhyun'.

"Darimana kau mendapat ini?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak, ia bingung, apa ia harus memberitahu Donghae?

"Jaejoong" Dan kesimpulannya ia memilih agar Donghae juga mengetahui perihal sang kotak.

"Kau menemuinya?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Dan ia memberimu kotak ini? Jangan bilang jika Jae Hyung mendapat benda ini dari si brengsek Yunho"

Siwon kembali mengangguk.

"Demi apapun Siwon! Kau jangan percaya pada mereka" Donghae memekik, ia memukul bahu Siwon tidak cukup keras, hanya sekedar menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"Dia tetap hyung-mu Hae"

"Dulu! Sebelum ia seperti sekarang"

"..."

"Oh God, Siwon! He's a monster"

"Dan monster itu hyung-mu Hae! Haruskah aku memberitahumu berulang kali?"

Siwon menggeretakkan giginya, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi, sementara Donghae menatap tidak percaya Siwon, mulutnya membuka dan mengatup seakan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Inikah yang kau katakan sebagai antipati mu pada Monster seperti mereka? Inikah?"

Siwon menunduk, ia memang membenci para penyihir namun bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah korban, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyakiti manusia, ia bahkan banyak membantu Siwon dalam upayanya menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan aku akan tetap mempercayaimu Siwon" Ucap Donghae sebelum ia pergi dari kamar Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, ia mengerang tertahan, ingin menumpahkan kemarahannya namun entah pada siapa.

Siwon meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kotak kaca, mencoba merasakan Kyuhyun dari tempat itu, namun sia-sia.

Kyuhyunnya tidak disana.

...

Meanwhile

...

Yunho mendapati sang pemimpin, memainkan beberapa bulir salju di tangannya, melayang-layangkannya dengan ringan lalu meniupnya hingga terjatuh menjadi aliran air.

"Tuanku.."

"Ah, Yunho, kau sudah datang rupanya, kau sudah membawakan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk patuh, menyerahkan beberapa lembar pakaian untuk sang tuan. Iceman mendekat tanpa melangkah, tubuhnya terangkat begitu saja, melayang, dengan sihirnya pakaian yang tadi Yunho pegang kini terangkat, membentang, Iceman menyeringai, sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"You always be my great warrior Yunho" Lirihnya.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, hatinya bimbang, entah ini adalah yang terbaik atau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

...

2 Weeks later..

Namja dengan rokok di mulutnya itu membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya, ransel yang berisi beberapa senapan dan senjata lainnya, ia juga membenarkan letak 2 samurai di masing-masing pinggangnya sebelum menghisap panjang rokoknya dan mengepulkan asap putih di udara, ia melempar rokoknya asal, melangkah mendekati sebuah keramaian yang sudah lama ia perhatikan.

Orang-orang menatapnya curiga, beberapa lainnya berbisik satu sama lain, namun namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut coklat berantakan itu tidak begitu peduli, ia masih saja berjalan angkuh di tengah-tengah mereka, tangan kanannya terangkat menarik hoodie dari jaket tebalnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Namja itu terhenti tepat di tengah, semua orang menepi, entah takut atau sekedar merasa aneh.

Semua orang, kecuali sosok namja lain yang berdiri tegap menghadap namja berhoodie.

"You found me huh?"

"Aku sudah katakan kau tidak akan bisa lari, Yunho"

Yunho tergelak, ia tertawa lebar, orang-orang disekitarnya menjauh, ia bisa merasakan jika kini sekelilingnya telah sepi, menyisakan dirinya dengan namja berhoodie di depannya.

Yunho menatap siaga ketika jemari namja di depannya sudah memegangi samurainya, bersiap menariknya keluar. Matanya mawas, tajam tepat ke arah Yunho, bibirnya tertarik menciptakan seringai yang tidak biasa.

Sreettt

Ia berlari cepat dengan kibasan samurai mendekati Yunho, menyerangnya dengan beberapa gerakan ahli, Yunho berulangkali terlihat setengah melayang, berputar, mengelak.

Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..

Desah nafas terdengar kuat, Yunho masih berada diatas sana, melayang, bertumpu pada tegap kokoh ranting sebatang pohon, Sementara namja lain berada dibawah dengan memasang kuda-kuda penyerangannya, samurainya masih dipegang kuat, masing-masing dalam keadaan siaga.

"Wae? Kau tidak mampu menjatuhkanku?" Yunho melepas satu lengannya, hingga tubuhnya merendah.

"..."

"Guixian.." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang menyeramkan.

...

Donghae berlari kencang membelah hutan, menapaki jalan yang biasa ia tempuh untuk sampai ke rumahnya, ia bahkan sudah tidak menghiraukan ranting kayu yang nyaris merobek lengan jaket atau bahkan dagingnya.

Brakkk

Hosh..hosh..hosh..

Donghae membuka pintunya dengan keras, matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan rumahnya, mencari sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang.

"Siwon! Siwon!" Panggilnya, ia tidak lagi peduli dengan situasi diantara mereka yang sedikit bermasalah belakangan ini, Donghae harus menyampaikan satu ha.

Siwon muncul dari arah lantai bawah tanah, ia masih penuh dengan keringat, sepertinya namja itu tengah membuat senjata lagi atau sekedar melatih dirinya.

"Wae?"

Donghae menghampiri Siwon, ia menyerahkan jaket dan beberapa perlengkapan yang biasa ia pakai memburu penyihir.

"Pakai dan ikuti aku"

Siwon mengernyit namun tetap memakai perlengkapannya. Donghae menarik lengan Siwon.

"Tunggu! Katakan ada apa?"

Donghae berkacak pinggang.

"Listen, aku ke pusat kota, ada keributan, penyihir, Yunho. Mengerti" Ucap Donghae singkat ia kembali menarik Siwon.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?" Siwon kembali bertahan, Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dengar Siwon! Aku tidak akan menceritakan detailnya, tidak cukup waktu, ada Yunho di tengah kota" Lirih Donghae seakan Yunho bisa saja menghilang ketika suaranya terdengar.

Mata Siwon membulat. Yunho? Namja yang bisa jadi kunci untuk mencari Kyuhyun?

"Yunho?"

Donghae mengangguk ia berlari duluan, disusul Siwon yang baru saja tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Sreett.

Donghae berbalik, ia menghentikan langkah Siwon sejenak.

"But Siwon, eum, berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang kau lihat dan temukan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu okay"

Dahi Siwon mengernyit, ia mengeratkan senjata titanium di pinggangnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Donghae, kau berbicara seperti anak aneh"

"Aku memang aneh, tapi untuk kali ini, aku mohon percaya padaku, arra"

Siwon tidak mengerti namun ia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya, maka Siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan permintaan Donghae yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya.

...

Guixian menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, sobek akibat hantaman Yunho, ia mendecih.

"Hanya sebatas itu kemampuanmu?"

Yunho mendelik, ia tertawa angkuh.

"Kau masih berani menantangku?" Yunho melompat dari dahan yang ia pijaki ke dahan terdekat dimana Guixian berlutut, bertumpu dengan kedua samurainya yang menancap di tanah. Wajah namja pucat itu menengadah, menatap tajam Yunho yang menyeringat.

"Aku masih dan akan selalu berani, menambah luka di lenganmu sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk" Ucap Guixian kembali bangkit, mengibaskan samurainya yang bernoda cairan berwarna biru, sama seperti cairan yang keluar dari luka sobekan di lengan kiri Yunho.

"Brengsek!" Yunho melompat dengan keras, menghasilkan patahan ranting dan tanah yang berdebum. Guixian menyeringai, ia kembali melangkah maju menyerang Yunho tanpa ampun.

Yunho mengelak lincah, sesekali kepalan jemarinya nyaris menghantam dada Guixian namun namja itu terlalu ahli untuk tersentuh, gerakan samurainya bahkan sempat menyentuh pipi Yunho meski tidak sampai menggores pahatan rahang kuatnya.

Tranng.

Samurai Guixian terlempar, menancap di sebuah batang pohon, keduanya.

Guixian memasang kuda-kuda, terlalu membutuhkan banyak waktu jika ia harus mengambil senjata lain di dalam ranselnya untuk ia gunakan saat ini.

Jemarinya terkepal di depan dada, tatapannya masih sengit mengawasi langkah Yunho yang berjalan mengitarinya.

"Sudah mengaku kalah Guixian?" Kekeh Yunho. Guixian meludah, meremehkan.

"Tidak akan"

"Meski kau sebentar lagi harus merenggang nyawa?" Yunho mendekat, Guixian semakin mengepalkan jemarinya, bela diri dan Thai boxing sudah ia kuasai, ia tidak akan pernah takut.

"Lebih baik seperti itu daripada menjadi pengecut sepertimu!" Teriak Guixian, teriakan yang bahkan menggelikan di telinga Yunho. Yunho menyeringai.

"Maka matilah kau di tangan seorang pengecut!"

Yunho mengeluarkan aura biru disekitar tubuhnya, dengan teriakan hebat ia berlari menerjang Guixian yang sama sekali tidak beringsut dari tempatnya, ia bahkan semakin merentangkan posisi kuda-kudanya. Memejamkan mata. Bertahan.

Sraatttt.

Bruukkk.

Guixian membuka matanya, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya akibat hantaman Yunho, bahkan namja musang itu kini terkapar tepat di depannya dengan sebuah anak panah di lengan kanannya, tepat di bahu, simpul syarafnya.

"Hai Yunho"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Guixian, ia membuka hoodienya, memperjelas pandangannya, dimana sesosok namja lain tengah berdiri agak jauh di sebelah kirinya, namja dengan panah di tangannya, bukan! Itu bahkan bukan sekedar panah biasa, tapi sebuah Crossbow dengan anak panah titanium, itu bisa dilihat dari lengan yunho yang nampak terbakar.

Namja itu menatap Guixian, tatapannya membeku. Panahnya terjatuh, ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan Yunho yang beringsut bangkit lalu memegangi kalungnya, namja bernama Siwon itu juga tidak lagi mengejar Yunho yang hilang bersama dengan sekelebat asap biru. Ia kini terpaku dengan sosok lain di depannya, sosok yang mengenakan jaket kulit sepanjang lutut dengan hoodie yang baru saja ia turunkan, sosok dengan kulit pucat dan rambut coklat berantakan, sosok dengan mata bulat tajam dan bibir merah terluka.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" Siwon tertegun, melangkahpun ia tidak sangkup, ia membeku di tempatnya, sementara Guixian pun hanya terdiam di posisinya.

"Hosh.,Hosh..,Hosh.., Siwon apapun itu kau jangan percaya dia bukan Kyuhyun" Donghae yang baru saja tiba menepuk bahu Siwon sambil menggeleng, meyakinkan sahabatnya agar tidak mengira Guixian adalah Kyuhyun, seperti dirinya kala melihat Kyuhyun pertama kali.

Guixian menghela nafas, ia melangkah santai melewati Siwon menuju sebuah pohon dimana samurai-samurainya tertancap. Ia kembali memasukkan sang samurai ke tempatnya, menaikkan kembali Hoodienya.

Guixian melangkah tanpa sedikitpun berbalik, namun itu hanya beberapa langkah.

"Gomawo sudah menolongku" Lirihnya tanpa berputar.

"Dan aku Guixian"

...

Siwon masih saja mengikuti langkah namja tinggi di depannya, dahinya sedari tadi berkerut, memperhatikan Guixian dari ujung kaki lalu naik ke kepala yang tertutup hoodie, ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika namja di depannya adalah orang yang berbeda dari Kyuhyunnya, terlalu sulit untuk membedakan mereka secara visual.

Namun Siwon kembali tersadar ketika matanya terpaku pada dua benda di masing-masing sisi pinggang Guixian, ransel, serta bagaimana namja di depannya begitu terlatih dengan samurainya. Kyuhyunnya tidak seperti itu, Kyuhyunnya membunuh seekor nyamuk pun sepertinya tidak akan tega.

Tapi, sanggahan lain muncul di kepala Siwon, Kyuhyunnya sudah menghilang beberapa tahun belakangan, bisa saja Kyuhyun menempa dirinya bukan? Mungkin saja Kyuhyun melupakan dirinya karena satu hal lalu kini kembali lagi, mungkin saja..

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Khayalan Siwon bisa saja semakin melambung andai Guixian tidak berbalik dan berdiri melipat lengannya di depan dada, Siwon berhenti beberapa langkah, matanya tidak berkedip, namja bernama Guixian itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok Kyuhyun, semuanya, sekali lagi secara visual.

"Maaf"

"..."

Siwon mendesah, kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun tidak terbendung lagi. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya erat, takut jika ia menangis di depan namja yang belum tentu Kyuhyunnya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Guixian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menggaruk dagunya sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu berhenti mengikutiku, katakan saja"

"..."

"..."

"Peluk aku"

Guixian melotot, benar-benar tidak menyangka permintaan namja yang baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Mwo?" Pekiknya. Siwon menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti menolak" Pasrah Siwon.

Guixian melangkah maju, tepat di depan Siwon, ia sedikit mendongak, mengingat namja di depannya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, ada gurat kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah Siwon, Guixian sedikit tidak tega menolaknya, lagipula hanya sebuah pelukan bukan? Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena sudah diselamatkan beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun Guixian ingin sebuah alasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau ingin memelukku? Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan belum membersihkan diri sejak kemarin"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, hanya sejengkal, jarak itu hanya sejengkal, Siwon bisa menghirup aroma lain dari Guixian, satu-satunya yang mungkin membedakannya dengan Kyuhyun, aroma seorang namja menguar kuat dari tubuh Guixian, berbeda dengan aroma lembut dari tubuh Kyuhyunnya.

Siwon tidak peduli, ia juga tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Guixian, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kerinduannya pada sosok visual Kyuhyun.

Grep

Siwon menerjang Guixian, memeluknya, memerangkapnya dalam dekapan kuat. Guixian bukannya tidak melawan, ia bahkan meronta hebat dalam pelukan Siwon, tapi rontaannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan bahu Siwon bergetar dan bahunya basah, tidak salah lagi, Siwon tengah menangis.

Karena apa? Guixian terus bertanya-tanya, lengannya yang terayun bebas kini bertengger di pinggang Siwon, mengusap punggung namja itu naik turun.

DEG

Guixian merasakan sesuatu menjalar naik dari jemarinya hingga di pusat detakan jantungnya. Sesuatu yang familiar, sesuatu yang biasa, sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan mengerat, Guixian memejamkan matanya, merasakan detakan itu semakin kencang terasa, bersahutan dengan deru nafas Siwon.

'Apa ini?'

TBC...

Eaaaaaaaa ada adegan ciaaat ciiaattt ciiiaaattt nya kan hahahahha, blm seberapa, next chap bakal lebih banyak adegan silatnya *eh?*

Guixian disini sosoknya misterius banget, bad boy lah, naughty-naughty lah, pokoknya beda sama Kyuhyun. Dia juga jago bela diri, strong man! Tangguh! Hahahahahhaha

Siwon? Bagaimana nih? Ada double kyukyu, nanti bakal susah pilihnya..

Aaahhh si Ice man juga, ada rencana baru tuh, apakah itu?

So, thanks buat yang udah baca, review yang yaaa walaupun mungkin banyak yg kurang ngerti hehehehe maaf, ff fantasi emang kadang bikin keliyengan, Qai jug gitu pas buatnya.. lol

So, Thanks n tetap setia yaaa

Hidup WKS!

Qai


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita is back..

Wonkyu As Always..

.

.

Check it

.

.

Donghae berjalan bolak balik sambil sesekali mendecih dan mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia melirik seorang namja yang tengah asik mengepulkan asap berbentuk bulatan ke udara.

Langkah Donghae terhenti di depan jendela, ia menatap namja itu lalu beralih ke sahabatnya Siwon yang duduk mengamati sang namja dengan begitu fokus.

"Siwon hentikan menatapnya seperti itu, Oh God!" Keluh Donghae menarik lengan Siwon agar duduk dengan posisi yang lebih 'wajar'.

"Hae, can you see that? Dia sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, wajah, kulit bahkan warna matanya" Bisik Siwon.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Apa kau sudah buta? Kyuhyun? Seperti dia? Okay fisik nyaris menyerupai tapi lihatlah, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh pahitnya kopi, apalagi sebatang tembakau kemasan itu" Balas Donghae berbisik.

"Ehm"

Guixian yang sedari tadi merasa menjadi bahan perbincangan berdehem nyaring, dengan sekali hisapan ia menghabiskan sebatang lalu melempar puntungnya ke sebuah kotak kayu kecil di atas meja.

"Well, sebaiknya aku menjelaskan beberapa hal disini, pertama aku Guixian bukan KyuKyu like u said"

Guixian berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke depan Siwon dan Donghae yang mamperhatikannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"kedua, aku disini bukan karena keinginanku, tapi paksaan dia.. eum dia siapapun namanya, whatever" Guixian menunjuk Siwon tepat di depan hidungnya. Siwon menyingkirkan jemari guixian dengan senjata yang masih ia pegang sejak tadi.

Guixian berjengit ketika Siwon berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Guixian semakin berkerut, Siwon tidak hanya mengajukan pertanyaan tapi juga sebuah intimidasi, matanya tidak lagi menyiratkan keingintahuan seperti pertanyaannya.

"Guixian"

"Witch hunter?" Celoteh Donghae.

Guixian terkekeh, ia menarik rambutnya kearah belakang, memperlihatkan dahi dengan bekas luka goresan di sisi pelipisnya.

"Witch hunter? Tapi tidak serendah kalian" Ejek Guixian.

Donghae siap menerkam Guixian andai saja tidak ditahan Siwon. Siwon menggeretakkan giginya, jelas sudah jika namja di depannya bukanlah Kyuhyunnya, namja kasar dan angkuh di depannya adalah orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon melempar tatapan sedikit tidak suka atas sikap merendahkan dari namja di depannya.

Guixian menghela nafas panjang, ia memperhatikan Siwon maupun Donghae dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Ia lantas menggeleng lalu beranjak pergi dengan kembali mengenakan hoodie hitam panjangnya, memasukkan kedua samurainya dan menenteng tas ransel miliknya.

"Kalian bisa saja menjadi Witch hunter yang di takuti banyak penyihir.."

Guixian mendecih sejenak.

"Jika saja namja kecil itu tidak ada" Lanjutnya santai berjalan keluar, Rahang Donghae mengeras, ia tidak terima dikatakan namja kecil oleh namja yang menurutnya berwajah yeoja itu.

"Brengsek!" Donghae berusaha memberontak namun Siwon menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan berulah Lee Donghae, biar aku yang meminta penjelasan darinya"

Siwon bergegas mengikuti Guixian yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari rumahnya, ia masih cukup penasaran untuk membiarkan namja itu pergi.

"Tunggu!" Seru Siwon di ambang pintu, Langkah Guixian terhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Kau mau kemana?" Siwon menghampiri Guixian yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kemana saja, yang penting aku bisa menemukan Yunho" Singkatnya. Siwon mencekal lengan Guixian saat namja itu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Wae?"

Guixian mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia menarik lengannya yang masih di cengkram Siwon.

"Wae?" Tanyanya balik.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Yunho?" Siwon berdiri di depan Guixian, membuat namja pucat itu mendongak.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu? Minggir!" Guixian mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, tentu saja itu tidak semudah perkiraannya, Siwon tetap tak bergeming.

"Karena aku membutuhkan Yunho untuk menemukan Kyuhyun"

Guixian menatap Siwon tajam.

"Lalu kenapa itu menjadi masalahku?"

Siwon menunduk, ia tahu ini salah, tapi hanya seperti ini ia akan membuktikan sesuatu. Membuktikan jika namja di depannya bukanlah Kyuhyun.

"Kita bisa menjadi gabungan yang kuat untuk menghabisinya bukan?"

Guixian mendecih, ia membuang wajahnya lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau bukanlah kelas rendahan?" Lanjut Siwon, Guixian mengeras.

"Kau bisa mengajari kami cara mengejar mereka"

Guixian kembali menatap Siwon yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh, wajahnya menyiratkan usaha untuk meyakinkan Guixian agar bisa ikut dengannya, sementara namja itu hanya mendengus dan menggeleng kecil.

"Kau membuang waktumu Siwon, aku bukanlah namja lemah berhati yeoja seperti yang kau kira selama ini"

"..."

"Aku tidak seperti Kyuhyunmu"

Guixian melewati Siwon, meninggalkan namja itu dengan wajah tidak percaya. Siwon bahkan tidak menyadari jika Guixian telah hilang dibalik kerumunan pepohonan.

Siwon tertegun, ia merasa gagal, entah karena apa.

...

Yunho memegangi dadanya yang terasa panas terbakar, kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai membiru beku, aneh. Sang Master, The Iceman berdiri di depannya dengan wajah murka, tangannya mengepal erat, ksatrianya tampak lemah, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam, sayatan kecil di dada Yunho semakin membuatnya geram, luka sayatan menganga tanpa darah namun melepuh.

Iceman sangat mengenali senjata yang mampu membuat sayatan seperti itu, senjata yang mau tidak mau membuatnya waspada.

"Dia datang tuanku.." Lemah Yunho, Iceman menatap Yunho dalam, sebuah tatapan waspada yang tinggi. Sang Iceman menunduk, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang beku di dada Yunho, menghembuskan energi berbeda dari manusia, seketika luka sayatan melepuh itu menutup, membentuk jaringan kulit baru yang sempurna, Kaki-kakinya pun kembali normal, Yunho menghela nafas dalam, lega. Ia pun mengecup jemari Tuannya, pertanda rasa terima kasih yang dalam.

"Kita harus menjalankan rencana ini secepatnya Yunho" The Iceman berdiri membelakangi Yunho, matanya menerawang dalam kilatan biru bongkahan es. Dingin.

"Ne Tuanku" Yunho membungkuk hormat.

"Secepatnya, Rebut Bloodlight dari tangan manusia itu"

Yunho mengangguk, ia tahu persis kecemasan tuannya akan sepasang samurai yang dimiliki namja itu, samurai yang dibentuk bukan sekedar dari baja biasa, namun dengan Titanium berlapis darah Bloodie Witch, penyihir terkuat yang menguasai semua elemen.

Ya, Samurai itu kini berada di tangan Guixian, namja berwajah yeoja namun keras seakan tak memiliki hati.

"Lalu.. hancurkan penduduk kota hingga ke pelosok hutan"

Yunho kembali mengangguk, kecemasan berikutnya yang mampu ia baca dari Sang iceman, ialah Siwon. The Witch Hunter yang tidak bisa mereka anggap remeh, insting kuat dan naluri membunuh yang tinggi membuatnya sulit untuk di taklukkan. Luka sayatan di dadanya mungkin tidak akan separah itu jika saja luka itu tidak bertambah seiring terhunus anak panah milik Siwon.

"Ne" Singkat Yunho. The Iceman melepas jubah panjangnya, dengan gerakan halus ia kembali ke dalam kotak kaca yang telah Yunho siapkan.

"Biarkan aku istirahat, menyembuhkanmu membuat seluruh tubuhku letih" Bisiknya, Yunho dengan sigap menutup kotak itu perlahan, membiarkan Tuannya beristirahat dalam kotak transparan berselimut sihir kuat.

Yunho menghela nafas, nafas yang bahkan tidak nampak seperti sebuah nafas, ia makhluk immortal, makhluk yang entah berada pada sisi hidup atau mati.

...

Jaejoong meletakkan beberapa buku bekas beraroma lapuk ketika namja itu melintas di depannya, dahinya mengerut, Siwon tidak pernah seburuk itu semenjak Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Wow wow wow, kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Jaejoong terkekeh mengejek, Sementara Siwon mengeluh dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tumpukan kardus di sudut 'gudang' yang menjadi rumah Jaejoong.

"Gwencana"

Jaejoong duduk disamping Siwon memperhatikan lekat wajah namja tampan itu dari dekat, Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Siapa Guixian? Pengganti Kyuhyun?"

Siwon mengernyit tidak suka, ia tidak suka siapapun akan menggantikan Kyuhyunnya, dan ia tidak suka jika namja setengah penyihir itu membaca asal fikirannya.

"Berhenti membaca fikiranku Jae, dan tidak akan ada yang mampu mengganti Kyuhyun, ingat itu"

Jaejoong meringis, namun kembali tertawa kecil.

"Lalu siapa Guixian?"

Siwon menghela nafas mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, ia memainkan jemarinya, memainkan beberapa bekas luka di tangannya itu.

"Dia, seorang witch hunter, ugh Jae.. kau tidak perlu bertanya jika kau bisa membaca fikiranku" Kesal Siwon, Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menunduk, ada apa dengannya? Ia sedikit kecewa, bukan karena ia jatuh pada pesona Guixian, bukan! Hanya saja, ia kecewa karena namja itu terlalu cepat pergi, terlalu cepat berlalu lagi, padahal Siwon bisa menyalurkan kerinduannya terhadap Kyuhyun dengan hanya menatap wajah Guixian, ia benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun, sangat.

"Ingat Siwon, dia bukan Kyuhyun, dia Guixian. Mereka berbeda. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu"

"..."

"..."

"Jae.. bisakah kau memberi tahu dimana Yunho sekarang?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sulit, ia berada di pihak Siwon namun secara tidak langsung ia juga sudah menyembunyikan musuh dari sahabatnya. Sahabat macam apa dirinya.

"Huh, tentu saja! Seperti biasa, kau tidak akan bisa mengatakannya bukan?" Terka Siwon, Jaejoong tidak menjawab.

"Aku harap kemampuanmu membaca fikiran itu tertukar padaku Jae" Siwon berdiri, tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang memanggil lirih namanya, ia kecewa.

...

Donghae memasukkan beberapa buah apel ke dalam kantung, sebuah lainnya terlihat ia kunyah, setelah perdebatan pagi tadi dengan namja menyebalkan bernama Guixian, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota, mencari apa saja yang bisa ia makan untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. Ingin pulang? Bertemu Siwon? Itu sama saja, namja itu bahkan kini sedikit membela Guixian, apa mungkin Siwon sudah berpaling dari Kyuhyun?

Donghae menghentikan kunyahannya, pemikirannya sendiri membuatnya tersentak.

"Aniya! Siwon tidak mungkin mengganti Kyuhyun dengan namja menyebalkan seperti bocah itu" Monolognya, ia kembali asik memasukkan 3 sisa apel terakhir ke dalam kantung dan bergegas membayarnya.

Sreett!

Langkah Donghae nyaris menjadi langkah terakhirnya andai saja namja itu tidak mengelak lebih cepat. Donghae memicingkan matanya, di depannya tertancap anak panah dengan ukiran kayu rumit, dengan cekatan Donghae berbalik, waspada. Sementara warga kota berlarian di sekitarnya, berhamburan menjadikan batas penglihatan Donghae berkurang.

Namja berwajah kekanakan itu menarik senjata kecil yang ia bawa, sebilah pisau pendek bermata 2 yang setia tersampir di pinggang kirinya.

"Damn!" Racaunya ketika tubuhnya terasa melayang dan terhempas ke tanah, dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Donghae berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, wajahnya mawas, warga kota terlihat bersembunyi, bahkan berlari menjauh menyisakan Donghae.

BRAAKKK!

"Arrgghh" Donghae meringis, menyadari tubuhnya kembali menghantam bumi, kini dengan hantaman lebih kuat. Nafasnya putus-putus, ia tak mampu bergerak.

"Yak! Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" Maki Donghae, ia berusaha bangkit kembali dan memegang kuat satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki.

"Wow.. kau bernyali juga bocah cilik"

Donghae berbalik, namja lain terlihat menggantung di sebuah pohon, lengkap dengan tatapan seringainya.

"Yunho!" Serunya. Namja bermata elang yang ia panggil Yunho itu melompat dan mendarat mulus tanpa suara di depannya, tangannya terangkat mencengkram rahang Donghae.

"Ugh" Erang Donghae.

"Masih mengingatku?"

Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan menghunuskan pisau bermatanya ke arah dada Yunho, namun namja tangguh itu malah dengan lincah memutar keadaan dengan posisi Donghae yang hendak menikam jantungnya sendiri.

"Kau jangan pernah macam-macam denganku bocah cilik, ingat yang terjadi dengan hyung-mu?"

Cuiih!

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat Donghae dengan lancang melempar ludah di wajahnya.

"berani sekali kau!"

"Ugh"

Donghae meringis, ujung senjatanya mulai mengiris kulit dadanya, perih.

"A-apa maumu huh? K-kau hanya memiliki urusan denganku! B-bukan mereka" Donghae menantang.

"Hahahahha.. Aku sama sekali tidak berurusan denganmu bocah, aku bahkan memiliki urusan dengan mereka"

"..."

"Tapi bertemu denganmu disini, membuatku ingin menghabisimu juga"

Donghae meronta dalam kungkungan cengkram Yunho, tubuhnya terangkat beberapa senti.

"Matilah Kau Lee Donghae, sampaikan salamku pada Siwon dengan wujud mayatmu"

Sreettt!

Bruukk!

Cengkraman Yunho terlepas, membuat Donghae terjatuh dengan terbatuk. Yunho meringis, lengannya terasa panas, ia melirik ke belakang tepat dengan Guixian memiringkan kepalanya mengejek, tangannya memegang samurai yang menghunus ke depan wajahnya,

"Kita bertemu lagi"

TBC...

Ciaaattt..Ciaaattt.. lagi hahahaha

Hai hai.. ketemu lg sm Qai, setelah hiatus sekian lamaaaa.. hehehe

Maaf yaa udah dibuat nunggu, biasalah.. banyak kesibukan :p

Oia, FF lainnya nyusul ok, Soalnya baru bisa tembus ffn nih, kyknya udah ada rasa-rasa bakal di blok deh web satu ini..

Lama aksesnya baru deh bisa Qai bobol hahahahaha..

Ya udah biar bisa menyelamatkan ff lainnya sebelum ffn benar-benar di blok, mending Qai share dmna ya guys? Blog? Wordpress? Atau asianfanfic?

Mohon idenyaaa...

Qai


	5. Chapter 5

Qtalita back after long time..

A wonkyu fanfic

Action fiction

.

.

Check it

.

Yunho mendecih, tatapan Guixian terlalu mengintimidasi dirinya, ia merasa dilecehkan hanya dengan mata bulat boneka itu.

"SIALAN!"

Guixian terkekeh, menikmati aliran darah Yunho yang terlihat menetes dari samurainya ke permukaan tanah, Darah kental berwarna biru. Sementara ekor matanya memperhatikan raut tersiksa di wajah Yunho, raut kesakitan, perih dan terbakar dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ups, kau terluka Yunho" Ejeknya, ia berjalan mendekat, menyeret samurainya yang berkilau. Donghae berusaha berdiri dengan bersandar pada pohon, dadanya masih sesak.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini!" geram Yunho, ia masih memegangi lengannya yang melepuh.

Donghae menyaksikan semuanya, bagaimana Guixian melompat dari ujung pohon dan bagaimana samurai itu mengiris lengan Yunho, lalu perlahan luka itu melepuh, Bagaimana bisa Guixian melompat tanpa bersuara, dan lekukan luka yang terbentuk akibat sayatan terukur begitu detail, Donghae masih ingin berfikir lebih jauh, namun kepalanya terasa berat hingga pandangannya mengabur dan gelap.

Guixian melirik Donghae yang kembali jatuh ke tanah, ia yakin jika Donghae sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sreett.

Ia memasukkan samurai-samurainya kembali ke dalam sarungnya, dengan langkah ringan berjalan melewati Yunho lalu memapah Donghae.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu detik ini juga Yunho"

Yunho mendecih, menggenggam bandul kalungnya lalu menghilang.

...

Siwon bersandar di sisi pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pandangannya tidak terputus dari Donghae yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Guixian yang asyik mengepulkan asap di depan mulutnya, Siwon juga melirik sepasang samurai yang tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh pemiliknya itu, samurai dengan pegangan berukir, berkilau putih, ukiran yang sangat ingin ia perhatikan lebih mendetail, andai saja Guixian memperbolehkannya menyentuh dua benda miliknya itu.

"So, kalian bertemu Yunho?" Siwon memulai membuka suara, ia melangkah lebih dekat, duduk di depan Guixian, yang kembali menghisap tembakau kemasannya yang kedua.

"Yes"

"Dan Donghae terluka?"

Guixian mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu, dilihat dari kerusakan kota, aku yakin sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin menyakiti Donghae" Ringan Guixian, Siwon mengernyit.

"Kerusakan Kota? Kau hanya melihat itu, kau tidak memperhatikan Donghae? Jika memang Yunho hanya ingin merusak kota atau mencari mangsa baru, Donghae tidak mungkin seperti ini"

Guixian tertawa, sedikit mencibir, analisa Siwon menggelikan di telinganya.

"Seekor harimau berburu antelope, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kelinci kecil diantaranya"

"Tapi-"

"Ugh.."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Guixian ketika mendengar lenguhan Donghae, namja kekanakan itu terlihat memegangi dadanya dan mencoba bangkit. Guixian sedikit memperlihatkan rasa ibanya dengan membantu memapah lengan Donghae.

"Are u okay?"

Donghae terhenyak, kesadarannya kembali sempurna, ia menjauhkan tangan Guixian dari tubuhnya.

"Kau? Siapa Kau?" Teriak Donghae, Guixian mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Wow..wow.. tenanglah, kau lupa aku sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku tidak peduli, sebaiknya sekarang kau katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Donghae ingin berdiri namun Siwon menahannya, ia meminta Donghae agar tenang.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Pinta Siwon, Guixian mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Lirihnya.

"Bohong! Ugh!" Donghae meremas dadanya yang sesak, ia kembali meringkuk. Siwon melirik Guixian.

"Kita harus bicara, biarkan Donghae istirahat sebentar"

Guixian tidak menjawab, ekor matanya mengikuti langkah Siwon yang memapah Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

...

Guixian membersihkan samurainya ketika pintu kamar Donghae terbuka, Siwon berdiri disana, ia hanya melihat Guixian sebentar sebelum ia berbelok ke arah dapur, Guixian tidak ambil pusing ia kembali menyeka samurainya dengan serius.

Sesaat kemudian Siwon kembali muncul dengan dua gelas coklat.

"Minumlah"

Guixian hanya melirik singkat sebelum kembali tenggelam dengan rutinitasnya.

"Aku masih bertanya-tanya dengan penyerangan Yunho, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sret.

Guixian memasukkan kembali samurainya lalu menatap Siwon tajam.

"Aku ragu jika memang mereka menyerang karena Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau mereka menculik Kyuhyun karenamu"

Siwon terdiam. Ia merasa dirinya tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun untuk dijadikan alasan.

"Aku tidak merasa memiliki peran untuk mereka" Sanggah Siwon.

"Lalu apa Kyuhyun memiliki peran untuk mereka?"

Siwon kembali terdiam.

"Kyuhyun bisa saja sudah mati seperti mangsa mereka lainnya, sebaiknya kau mencari tahu alasannya bukan keberadaannya" Lanjutnya.

Siwon terdiam cukup lama, namja itu ada benarnya, Jika memang dirinya menguntungkan bagi Iceman, untuk apa ia menculik Kyuhyun, Toh dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa ia bisa saja langsung menculik Siwon, Sebaliknya jika memang Iceman membutuhkan Kyuhyun, untuk apa ia masih saja menyerang penduduk kota dan mengincarnya dirinya, pasti ada alasan lain. Ada.

"Lalu menurutmu?"

Guixian terkekeh, pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak bermanfaat malah memancing dirinya dan Siwon saling mengatur siasat.

"Kenapa kau memintanya padaku? Misi kita berbeda"

"tak ada yang berbeda, kau mengincar Iceman , aku juga sama"

"Jika ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mati, apa kau masih mengincarnya?"

Siwon terkesiap.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, kau mengincar Iceman karena kau yakin Kyuhyunmu masih hidup bukan?"

"..."

"berbeda denganku"

Guixian meremas jemarinya, ia ingin bercerita namun ia tidak ingin lemah dihadapan orang.

Braakkk.

Siwon dan Guixian sontak berbalik ketika terdengar suara pintu terbanting kuat.

"Hae?" Siwon berdiri, Donghae dengan nafas memburu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, memegang sebilah pisau bermata.

"Hae? Apa yang kau lakukan? Letakkan senjatamu" Siwon melihat hal mencurigakan, ia mendekati Donghae, namun namja mungil itu malah mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga Siwon jatuh tersungkur.

Bruk.

Donghae menubruk tubuh Guixian hingga bersandar pada dinding, tangannya yang memegang pisau melayang 3 senti di depan mata Guixian, Donghae bisa saja menusuk Guixian andai namja bermata boneka itu tidak menahan tangan Donghae.

"Donghae!" Teriak Siwon, ia berusaha menarik sahabatnya dri tubuh Guixian.

"Siwon! Lepaskan aku, kau harus sadar! Dia salah satu kawanan Yunho"

Brukk.

Siwon membanting tubuh Donghae, ia melirik Guixian penuh tanya.

"Kau fikir kenapa selama ini mereka menyerang kita huh?"

Siwon beralih melirik Donghae.

"Karena dia!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Guixian terdengar, dahinya mengerut, wajahnya memerah.

"Siwon, dengarkan aku! Saat pertama kali dia datang dan kejadian tadi membuatku berfikir, banyak!"

Donghae bangkit tapi berusaha bersikap tenang, Guixian masih berdiri dibelakang Siwon, menatap tidak suka ke arah Donghae.

"Jika bocah itu ingin menghabisi Yunho, ia pasti sudah melakukannya dari awal, aku melihatnya! Aku melihat samurainya mampu membuat lengan Yunho melepuh seketika, tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia membiarkan Yunho pergi begitu saja"

Siwon terdiam.

Guixian pun terdiam.

Hanya nafas Donghae yang terdengar menderu, menstabilkan emosinya yang tidak terkendali.

"Dengan kekuatannya ia bisa saja membunuh Yunho detik itu juga!"

Donghae berlari, menyeruak diantara Siwon dan Guixian, senjatanya menyayat lengan atas Guixian, membuat namja itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaarrrgghhh.."

Bruuk..

Guixian jatuh terduduk.

"Donghae!"

"Seorang penyihir tidak akan bisa membohongi darahnya" Dengus Donghae, memperhatikan lengan Guixian yang sobek, menunggu cairan berwarna biru yang keluar dari daging itu.

"Hentikan Hae, apa yang kau lakukan"

Tes..

Tes..

Cairan merah pekat menetes dari lengan Guixian, mata Donghae membulat, senjata yang ia genggam erat kini terjatuh ke lantai kayu.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin darahmu berwarna merah" Bingung Donghae, ia melangkah selangkah, namun membeku seketika, ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya namja penyelamatnya itu.

"Berhenti, dan kau berhutang penjelasan Hae"

Siwon membantu Guixian yang berlutut menahan nyeri, membawanya ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Donghae dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

...

Siwon mencoba menarik lengan baju milik Guixian agar luka di lengannya bisa ia obati, berkali-kali mencoba dan berkali-kali pula ia kesulitan, lengan namja yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya itu ternyata tidak sekecil yang ia kira, lengan keras dan kokoh meski dibungkus kulit pucat nan lembut.

"Eum, bisakah kau melepas pakaianmu, aku sedikit kesulitan" Pinta Siwon, Guixian tidak menjawab, ia melepas coat hitam panjangnya, mata Siwon membelalak, bukan karena 'rasa' yang timbul seperti saat ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyunnya, namun karena rasa berbeda, rasa tidak percaya dengan bentuk tubuh Guixian yang menyaingi tubuhnya.

"Waaw, bentuk tubuhmu bagus" Puji Siwon, Guixian mengerutkan keningnya.

"Terdengar aneh jika kau memuji seperti itu"

Siwon mendesah, Guixian jelas-jelas bukan Kyuhyun, tidak ada semburat merah di pipi namja itu ketika Siwon tersenyum padanya, tidak ada tatapan lembut dan kata-kata manis, yang ada hanya kata-kata kasar dan perlakuan kerasnya.

"Diam dan tahan sebentar, luka di lenganmu sepertinya sedikit membutuhkan jahitan"

Siwon duduk disamping Guixian, baju tanpa lengannya kini membuat Siwon tidak kesulitan mengobati lukanya, luka yang menguak lebar.

Mata Siwon terpaku pada beberapa bekas luka lainnya di punggung Guixian yang terlihat, salah satu juga terlihat di atas dada kirinya, dekat tulang sekitar lehernya. Luka memanjang hingga bahu belakang, Siwon menyentuh bekas luka itu lembut, goresannya terlihat dalam.

"Hidupmu terlihat tidak berjalan lancar"

Guixian terkekeh.

"Kau tahu apa tentang kehidupan?" Guixian bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"Kau tahu?" Siwon membalas.

"Paling tidak aku bukan orang yang terpaku pada seorang Kyuhyun"

Skak mat! Siwon tersenyum. Guixian namja yang cerdas dan berbakat, ia bisa melihat dari cara bicara serta kemampuannya dalam mengolah dua samurai.

"Kau memiliki luka yang cukup banyak"

"..."

"Kau sering terlibat perkelahian?"

"Sampai tadi"

Siwon kembali tertawa pelan.

"Berarti kau punya banyak pengalaman untuk kau bagi padaku"

Guixian berbalik, menatap wajah Siwon yang dihiasi senyuman.

"Jika memang kau ingin mendengarnya"

Siwon mengangguk cepat, kapan lagi namja yang ia kenal sangat keras kepala itu mau berbagi dengannya, bukankah dengan mendengar ceritanya ia bisa mendapat titik terang tentang asal usul namja itu, dan selain itu dengan menyelami Guixian lebih jauh, ia juga bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya dengan sikap Donghae.

...

Sementara itu..

Sosok lain berjalan di tengah keheningan malam, membelah gelap di tengah hutan dengan daun-daun rimbun, kulitnya yang pucat berkilauan, dingin. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika bangunan tua itu nampak di depan matanya, bangunan yang terlindungi kekuatan sihir kuat tak kasat mata, kekuatan sihir yang menyelimuti hingga ke dalam serat kayu dindingnya.

Ia tidak perlu membuka pintu atau mengetuknya untuk masuk, ia cukup memejamkan mata dan dirinya sudah berada di dalam, ikut tertutupi kekuatan sihir dan tidak mampu terlihat siapapun.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang, senyum misterius yang menakutkan, dihadapannya ia menyaksikan seorang lagi meringkuk memeluk lututnya, matanya terpejam namun desah nafasnya terdengar.

"Saatnya kau terbangun.. Kyuhyun"

Dan mata coklat itu terbuka, pupilnya bergerak cepat, desir darahnya terasa panas.

TBC..

Next chap.. apakah Kyuhyun akan muncul atau apakah Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi penyihir juga? Walaaahhh bingung sendiri *nah lho*

Hahahah, ceritanya makin aneh, xixixixixixi

Alurnya kecepetan yaa? Hahahah, sebenarnya ceritanya baru mulai ini, hahahahah, nanti bakal lihat perjalanan Siwon, Donghae, dan Guixian membela kebenaran (?)

So, thanks udah nungguin ff ini sampai sekarang, gak bosan-bosan, n tetap review.

Oia, maaf Qai baru muncul yaa, abis libur lebaran di tempat keluarga xD. Apalagi sekarang si dedek kembarnya sering bikin ulah, pengen makan ini itu, minum ini itu, main ini itu, hahahahaha..

Ah udah ah Qai ngebacotnya ya..

Salam

Qai


	6. Chapter 6

Qtalita Back again

.

.

A Supranatural Wonkyu

.

.

Check it

.

Siwon menatap lekat Guixian yang tertidur lelap di kursi sambil memeluk dua samurainya. Hembusan nafas Siwon terdengar keras, rumah berdinding kayu itu terlihat lengang, Donghae belum pulang setelah tadi terlibat perkelahian dengan Guixian, sementara langit sudah mendekati pertengahan malam. Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam namun tidak terlelap, fikirannya menerawang pada pembicaraannya bersama Guixian tadi.

_Flashback_

_Guixian kembali memakai pakaiannya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit di lengannya, seakan luka koyak itu hanya sekedar luka tertusuk jarum saja._

"_Eommaku sama seperti Kyuhyun, Iceman menculiknya di depan mataku sendiri"_

"_..."_

"_Sahabatku satu-satunya.."_

"_..."_

"_Tubuhnya terpenggal di depan mataku sendiri"_

_Siwon tercekat, Guixian bahkan merasakan hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding dirinya, dan lihatlah kini, Guixian bahkan tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi terluka sedikitpun._

"_Apa kau yakin Eommamu masih hidup? Bagaimana jika ternyata ia sudah.."_

"_Hidup ataupun tidak, Iceman tetap berurusan denganku"_

_Siwon kembali tercekat, Guixian benar-benar sosok yang berbeda, tak seperti dirinya, ia bahkan sudah beberapa hari ini melupakan Kyuhyun, Ah! Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak melupakan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia terlalu fokus menghadapi Guixian, Tidak! Siwon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya lebih keras._

"_Wae?"_

_Guixian mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Siwon yang tampak aneh._

"_Ani" Jawab Siwon cepat, ia membereskan peralatan obatnya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar itu, Guixian hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli._

_Flashback End_

Kriet..

Pintu terbuka pelan, Donghae berdiri disana, masih menatap Guixian curiga, Siwon waspada, berjaga-jaga jika Donghae kembali menyerang Guixian.

"hhh.."

Tapi pemikirannya salah, Donghae malah duduk disampingnya, menyandarkan kepalanya lelah, ia memejamkan mata.

"Mianhe.." Bisiknya, Siwon tersenyum. Tanpa membalas. Donghae membuka kelopak matanya, tatapan kosong itu terpaku pada makhluk dihadapannya, Guixian tertidur begitu damai, seolah tak ada satupun yang patut ia takuti, Donghae terkekeh kecil.

"Wae?"

"Aniyo.. aku hanya tidak percaya jika anak itu masih berada dirumah ini"

Siwon mengikuti pandangan Donghae, ia ikut terkekeh, Mereka seorang Witch hunter, orang-orang yang tidak pernah menaruh kepercayaan mereka pada hal lain, orang-orang tertutup yang terasing di tengah hutan di sudut kota, tapi kini? Mereka bahakan dengan mudahnya memasukkan namja asing kedalam rumah mereka.

"Kau tahu Hae.. aku merasa tidak asing dengan namja itu, entahlah, hanya saja.. terasa seperti itu" Lirih Siwon, Donghae menunduk, sejak awal ia memang tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan namja bernama Guixian itu, tapi ada satu hal yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti, rasa nyaman mengetahui namja itu berada di dekatnya membunuh kecemasan awalnya.

BRAAK!

Donghae dan Siwon berdiri, Guixian yang tadi terlelap kini kembali terjaga dengan posisi waspada.

"Suaranya dari arah depan"

Donghae memberi isyarat agar mengikuti langkahnya ke arah halaman depan, ia membuka pintu kecoklatan itu pelan, kosongnya malam menerpa pandangan Donghae, alisnya mengernyit ketika sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang tergeletak di sana, beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri.

Donghae membuka pintu rumah mereka lebar saat mengetahui tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Siwon melangkah duluan, diikuti Guixian lalu Donghae.

Mereka berjongkok, mengelilingi kotak kayu berukir abstrak kuno, Siwon meletakkan jarinya di salah satu ukiran terpanjang.

"SHIT!"

Siwon mengusap ujung jarinya yang terasa seperti tersengat jutaan watt listrik, Donghae melangkah mundur, begitupun Siwon, mereka butuh seuatu untuk menyimpulkan benda apa yang ada didepan mereka, namun tidak dengan Guixian, ia bahkan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke ukiran terpendek. Jarinya bergerak maju.

"Guixian, jangan" Bisik Siwon, Guixian tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali, jarinya semakin terulur dan akhirnya menyentuh ukiran yang kini mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang.

Siwon, Donghae dan Guixian melangkah mundur lebih jauh ketika cahaya itu semakin menyilaukan mata mereka.

Sreet.

Cahaya itu berhembus kencang lalu menghilang, menyisakan kotak kayu yang kini terbuka, Siwon mengambil secarik kertas tua dari pelepah kayu di dalamnya, sebuah catatan kecil, dan Siwon yakin akan siapa pengirimnya.

'_Aku menunggumu..Kalian'_

Siwon memandangi Guixian dan Donghae bergantian.

"Siapa?"

"Iceman"

Donghae menelan ludahnya sulit, ia tertegun sesaat kemudian kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu menunjuk Guixian dengan jemarinya.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu cara membuka kotak setan itu huh? Sementara Siwon saja tidak bisa!"

Guixian mendesah panjang, jengah.

"Logika mudah tuan sok tahu, kau hanya perlu memulai untuk mengakhiri, Iceman mengirim pesan ini agar kalian membacanya, bukan sebuah teka-teki klasik, kau tidak perlu menyelesaikan puzzle hanya untuk mengetahui gambar apa yang akan terbentuk jika kau sedari awal tahu akan seperti apa"

"..."

"..."

"Ya Tuhan, kalian bahkan belum mengerti?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau tidak usah memecahkan teka-teki ukiran itu, Iceman mengirim pesan bukan teka-teki"

Guixian mempersingkat penjelasannya, Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"benar juga, ukiran itu bermula di titik tengah lalu berakhir di ujung atas tepat di tengah tanda kunci, kita tidak memerlukan kunci, kita hanya membutuhkan jalan kesana"

"Hhh, aku sudah katakan tidak usah menjawab teka-tekinya, Tapi analisa kecilmu membuatku kagum tuan Choi" Guixian berkacak pinggang melirik satu-satunya namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam, Lee Donghae.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Ucap Donghae akhirnya.

"Sebaiknya tidak" Guixian memutar bola matanya malas, ia berjalan melewati Donghae lalu diikuti Siwon.

"Ayo kita masuk, kita bisa berangkat secepatnya, sesuai undangan ini" Ucap Siwon sarkastik.

Donghae mengangguk, tapi sebelum masuk, ia kembali berjongkok di sekitar puing-puing kotak, mengambilnya sekeping, memperhatikan guratan ukiran yang masih tampak disana, dahinya mengernyit.

"Aku pernah melihat ini, tapi.. dimana?"

...

Other place..

Iceman berjongkok memperhatikan lekat-lekat makhluk di depannya, makhluk yang masih menatap liar sekelilingnya, takut dan cemas.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun"

Bagai sihir, seketika itu pula Kyuhyun terdiam, nafasnya menjadi tenang, dan pupilnya membulat besar, warna caramel yang begitu mempesona itu terpancar menusuk telak biru dingin bola mata Iceman. Sang Iceman tertegun.

"Mempesona"

"Hm.." Seringai Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau menahanku?"

Lembut, suara itu mengalun begitu lembut, Iceman memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan suara itu menggelitik telinganya.

Iceman tidak menjawab, ia berdiri, Zirah panjangnya ikut bergoyang ketika langkah kakinya melayang, Kyuhyun tampak tidak terganggu ia masih menatap Namja berkulit pucat di depannya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Entahlah"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Iceman, ia tertawa begitu keras.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa yang incar selama ini"

"Paling tidak aku mendapat yang sama"

Kyuhyun menatap dalam makhluk sihir didepannya, genggaman tangannya terlepas seiring dengan mata rantai yang mengikat lengannya, terburai memenuhi lantai.

"Wow" Kagum Iceman.

Kyuhyun berdiri nyaris tanpa menyentuh lantai, ia setengah melayang.

"Kau bahkan belum berubah sedikitpun"

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

...

Masih terlalu pagi, mentari bahkan masih enggan menampakkan cahayanya, seorang namja menarik nafas pelan namun panjang, dadanya yang tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun naik turun teratur, namja itu, Guixian, kembali memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat memegang samurai disisi-sisinya, hembusan angin menjadi pertanda, gerakan-gerakan gemulai dari lengannya sebagai penentu, langkah kakinya yang nyaris tak terdengar menyatu dengan bumi, dedaunan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya, tak beruntung bagi sebagian, bertemu mata samurai lalu terbelah menjadi dua.

Seett.

Sreett.

Guixian berputar dengan cukup lincah, membelah dua apel merah yang dengan cepat Donghae lempar dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Guixian membuka matanya, tampak Donghae menyeringai, namun tampak seperti senyuman anak kecil.

"Kau boleh juga"

Guixian tidak menjawab, ia duduk disamping Donghae berdiri, menyeka keringat di dada dan lehernya, Donghae membelalakkan matanya begitu tahu bentuk tubuh namja di depannya bahkan lebih bagus dari tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah katakan berulang kali, aku ini profesional" Guixian kembali mengenakan atasannya lalu menyelimutinya dengan coat kulit hitam panjangnya.

Mata Donghae beralih ketika Guixian memasukkan kedua samurainya.

"Kau mendapat samurai itu dari mana?"

"Tidak perlu kau tahu"

"Kau bersama kami sekarang, kami pantas untuk tahu"

Guixian berdiri tegak, membuat Donghae yang sedikit lebih pendek mendongak.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri jika aku mau"

Ucap Guixian sengit, Donghae mengernyit tidak senang, emosinya memuncak, namja di depannya sangat memainkan emosinya dengan lihai, ia benci seperti itu, sangat.

"Yak!"

"Donghae, Guixian"

Donghae menarik nafas pendek, Siwon menyela disaat ia nyaris menyambar kepala Guixian. Namja yang lainnya menoleh dengan acuh, keringat masih terlihat sesekali menetes dari dahinya yang dengan cepat ia seka.

"Pagi ini kita berangkat"

Siwon berjalan mendekati dua namja yang sama-sama kebingungan. Apalagi kala mereka melihat Siwon sudah mengenakan semua perlengkapannya, panah serta anaknya terlampir di punggung tegaknya, senapan laras panjang tergantung di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Donghae mengernyit, dahi itu seakan ditumbuhi akar-akar panjang hingga ke batas hidung.

"Uh?"

Guixian menarik kebelakang rambutnya yang setengah basah, menghasilkan kilatan-kilatan yang diterpa mentari pagi. Siwon menggaruk ujung hidungnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Pagi ini juga?"

Siwon kembali mengangguk, kali ini sedikit cepat, Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya, ibarat bertanya 'apakah namja ini juga ikut?'.

"Sudah aku katakan 'Kita' Hae, itu berarti dia juga akan ikut"

Guixian menyeringai menang, dengan bertolak pinggang ia terkekeh mengejek, mengangkat bahu sombong.

"Lagipula aku yakin kalian masih membutuhkan aku" Yakinnya membuat Donghae merapatkan mulutnya, giginya bahkan bergemeletuk tatkala Guixian menepuk bahu Donghae pelan.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya, menyatukan dua namja di depannya sama saja menyatukan air dan minyak, menyatukan anjing dan kucing, sulit.

...

Kyuhyun menarik zirah berwarna merah darahnya, menguatkan sampulnya di tengah leher, menaikkan tudung kepalanya hingga sangat kontras dengan kulit pipinya yang pucat, hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat dan berembun, membekukan baja jendela kamar barunya, ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian, jemari putihnya meremukkan dalam sekali gerakan bongahan es di depan mata coklatnya.

"Bermain-main?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tanpa berbalik ia masih hafal suara itu.

"Sedikit, kau tidak merasakan betapa jenuhnya aku di tengah hutan"

Terdengar kekehan dari belakang tubuhnya serta suara bedebum ringan disertai gesekan, Kyuhyun yakin 'sosok' itu tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Andai saja kau memutuskan lebih cepat, mungkin kau tidak akan menderita"

Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah ringan, ikut terduduk disamping 'sosok' itu . ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya memperhatikan detail kulitnya yang semakin terlihat pucat, menggerakkan jari jemarinya, mengeluarkan keringat hingga ke ujung kuku dan berakhir dengan serbuk-serbuk salju yang jatuh meleleh ke lantai.

"Impressed, How about Siwon?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, dibukanya tudung kepalanya, menatap 'sosok' yang tidak kalah pucat disampingnya.

"Aku merindukannya, aku sangat merindukannya"

"..."

"Aku sangat merindukan Siwon.. Jae hyung"

...

Donghae berjalan di depan, dengan alat navigasi lengkap ditangan kirinya dan beberapa ransum di ransel besarnya, jika diperhatikan dari belakang, namja itu seperti tidak memiliki kepala akibat ranselnya. Siwon tepat dibelakangnya, mengintai dengan sudut matanya, pisau bermata dua miliknya setia tergenggam, sementara itu Guixian berada beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, berjalan santai dengan lengan terlipat didepan dada.

Mereka baru saja melewati perbatasan daerah, hutan yang mereka belah baru seperempat dari tujuan mereka,Yah walaupun mereka belum memiliki tujuan jelas namun 'undangan' yang mereka terima sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka melangkah. Mereka yakin seiring perjalanan, mereka akan mendapat 'undangan' lainnya, entah apa alasannya.

"Stop"

Donghae berhenti di dataran yang cukup lapang, diantara 3 pohon pinus besar, ia berbalik memberi isyarat bagi Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, mereka memang butuh istirahat, matahari sudah semakin tenggelam, berada di kawasan yang asing membuat mereka harus waspada dan memilih untuk berinteraksi dengan lingkungan terlebih dahulu.

"Okay, kita istirahat"

Guixian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Siwon dan Donghae bergantian mengeluarkan tenda. Ia mengangkat bahunya, menyadari satu hal, jika dirinya tidak memiliki tenda.

Siwon melirik Guixian.

"kau bisa tidur denganku atau bersama Donghae"

"Hah? Denganku? Jangan harap!" Donghae mendengus berjalan beberapa meter dari Siwon lalu menyibukkan dirinya.

"Kau bisa tidur denganku kalau begitu" Pesan Siwon mengerling, jemarinya masih sibuk merentangkan sisi tendanya.

"Hhh, aku bisa tidur dimanapun" Guixian menarik samurainya, menebas beberapa tangkai akar kecil lalu merakitnya dari batang pohon ke batang lainnya, membuat sebuah jalinan akar seperti ayunan yang membentang.

Guixian melayangkan samurainya kembali ke 'sangkarnya' lalu tersenyum menang.

"I can sleep here"

...

Seharusnya Guixian sudah terlelap beberapa waktu yang lalu seperti Siwon dan Donghae yang sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Guixian masih melamun dengan pandangan kosong ke langit yang gelap, sangat. Dahinya mengernyit, tangannya terlipat semakin erat di depan dada, malam ini sedikit aneh, gumpalan awan hitam melekat tepat diatas mereka.

Guixian mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke udara, merasakan angin yang tidak berhembus sama sekali. Cukup aneh, jika memang awan itu menandakan hujan, paling tidak sudah ada angin dingin yang berhembus. Matanya mengerling cepat, sebuah gerakan kecil tertangkap indera penglihatannya itu, Guixian tidak berpindah dari posisinya, masih berbaring, namun tangannya sudah menggenggam masing-masing samurai. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya, semua indera ia pergunakan, hingga permukaan kulitnya sekalipun.

Guixian memejamkan matanya. Dan..

Trang..

Bruk!

Guixian mendarat di tanah dengan setengah berlutut, setelah beberapa detik lalu bergerak cepat menghindari sebuah anak panah titanium yang di tembakkan untuknya. Guixian melirik anak panah yang kini menancap di batang pohon. Matanya memicing, berusaha fokus terhadap setiap gerakan yang bisa saja terjadi disekitarnya.

Nafasnya bergerak naik turun tidak seimbang, detak jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

Angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus, memadamkan api unggun, satu-satunya penerang mereka. Guixian semakin memicingkan matanya, kuda-kuda dan siaga sudah ia pasang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Guixian masih dalam posisi siaga saat suara Siwon terdengar. Lalu disusul suara Donghae.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sstt.." Guixian memberi isyarat agar lebih tenang dan waspada. Siwon mundur perlahan, meraih senjatanya sementara Donghae memutuskan navigasi yang masih aktif sejak mereka tiba.

Trang!

Trang!

Trang!

Guixian berputar dan melompat dengan gesit ketika tiga anak panah melesat cepat ke arahnya, suara dentingan samurainya memecah malam, kilatan petir terlihat merobek awan pekat. Siwon menelan ludah, firasatnya buruk dengan petir-petir berwarna putih menyala itu.

Sret.

Trang.

Guixian menoleh ke arah Siwon saat sebuah anak panah lain nyaris menyentuh sisi kiri lehernya andai Siwon tidak menghalanginya dengan anak panah miliknya.

Guixian menyeringai senang, namun wajahnya berubah tegang kala kumpulan petir kian menyambar panjang bahkan beberapa telah menyentuh tanah. Ia melangkah mundur, menarik Donghae yang masih sibuk dengan navigasinya, namja kecil itu menurut saja saat Guixian menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Siwon.

"Aneh"

"Hm, sepertinya kita harus waspada"

Ctarrrrr!

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat, saat sebuah petir berwarna kelabu menyambar tepat dihadapan mereka, Siwon tidak melihat apapunlagi selain tubuh Guixian yang memeluk dirinya dan Donghae, menghalangi sinar menyilaukan itu menyentuh tubuh mereka. Ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebuah batang pohon tumbang.

"G-gwencana?"

Dan Demi Tuhan, Siwon tidak tahu makhluk apa Guixian sebenarnya, setelah tersambar petir, namja itu masih bisa berdiri tegak bahkan membantunya berdiri dan Donghae yang telah pingsan.

"K-kau?"

Guixian menepuk bahunya yang masih mengeluarkan asap, Siwon menatap tidak percaya ketika Guixian berbalik dan pakaiannya masih utuh, tak sobek sedikitpun.

'Makhluk apa kau?'

TBC

Iya TBC, lanjut nanti lagi..

Disini udah ada yang bisa nebak siapa itu Iceman, Kyuhyun, Guixian, Jaejoong, n tentu saja Siwon? Masih buram? Heheheh

Akan banyak rahasia yang terbongkar seiring berjalannya waktu ya..

Thanks udah nunggu

LOVE

Qai.


	7. Chapter 7

Qtalita present

.

WonKyu supranatural

.

.

Check it

.

Siwon kembali melirik Guixian sementara tangannya cekatan membereskan perlengkapan mereka, ini masih terbilang cukup gelap, mungkin sekitar pukul 3 dini hari, namun ia merasa tidak cukup aman jika berlama-lama di tengah hutan. Guixian sendiri tengah duduk melamun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tempatnya beristirahat.

Pasca penyerangan tengah malam itu mereka lebih banyak diam, terlebih Donghae, ia lebih banyak mendengus, terlihat menahan emosi.

Flashback

Saat sadar Donghae mendorong tubuh Guixian yang melindungi dirinya dan Siwon, matanya memerah, ia tidak lagi mengindahkan lengan Siwon yang menahan tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Guixian dan melemparinya sebuah pukulan keras di pelipis kirinya. Guixian yang mendapat serangan tanpa terduga akhirnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Yak!"

Donghae kembali menerjang tubuh Guixian bertubi-tubi yang anehnya namja pucat itu tidak membalasnya sedikitpun, seakan ia menerima semuanya.

"Donghae! Berhenti! Kau bisa membunuhnya" teriak Siwon memisahkan tubuh Donghae dari Guixian yang kini terbatuk-batuk memeluk perutnya.

"Hentikan? Huh? Dia yang seharusnya dihentikan Siwon! Kau tidak lihat atau kau berpura-pura? Dia! Dia menerjang petir itu tanpa terluka Siwon, ingat! Tanpa terluka!"

Guixian berdiri, masih terbatuk, ujung bibirnya berdarah, matanya juga membiru, sepertinya Donghae memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

"Dengar! Aku hanya berkata satu kali dan ini final, berhenti membahas masalah ini, arra! Kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Siwon menarik paksa Donghae, menjauh dari Guixian yang kini bersandar lemah.

Flashback End.

"Ck" Donghae berdecih kala melewati Guixian yang memejamkan matanya.

"kajja, kita harus berangkaat sekarang" Siwon menepuk bahu Guixian, mata terpejam itu membuka pelan, sedikit merah.

"kau tampak kelelahan"

Guixian menggeleng, Siwon membantunya berdiri, dahi Siwon berjengit.

"Suhu tubuhmu panas sekali"

Siwon berjengit dari posisinya, ia mundur selangkah, sebelum melihat bibir Guixian menyinggungkan senyuman.

"Apa hal aneh jika tubuhku panas eoh? Kau ingat? Aku tersambar petir beberapa jam lalu"

Siwon kembali ke posisinya, membantu Guixian bangun, tubuh kokoh itu sedikit oleng dan bergetar.

"Gwenchana? Kita bisa mencari tempat istirahat lain jika kau tidak cukup baik"

Guixian menggeleng.

"Aku masih cukup kuat untuk meremukkan rahang kawanmu itu"

"huh?"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku juga tidak akan tega meremukkannya"

Guixian mengenakan hoodie coat nya, berjalan melewati Siwon. Siwon menoleh sebentar sebelum menyusul, dahinya kembali berkerut, permukaan pohon tempat Guixian duduk tadi kini tampak mengelupas, dan meninggalkan sisa terbakar, berwarna kehitaman, dan berasap kecil.

Siwon melirik Guixian sekali lagi.

"Kau memiliki rahasia" lirihnya.

...

Disatu sisi..

Iceman mengiris daging yang masih memerah di piringnya, memotongnya dengan ukuran cukup besar, lalu melemparkannya ke sisi tubuhnya, dimana 2 serigala berbulu putih menanti dengan mulut terbuka. Sisanya ia potong lebih kecil lalu melahapnya pelan, bibir putih pucatnya berwarna merah, kontras.

Kyuhyun berjengit, ia duduk di sisi meja lainnya, berhadapan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Ia menimang-nimang apel merah di tangannya, membekukannya, lalu mencairkannya lagi.

"Tak bosan bermain?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, ia berdiri, mendekat ke sebuah jendela besar bertirai beludru merah, sama dengan zirah yang ia kenakan, di sudut ruang makan Yunho menatap mawas 'majikan' barunya itu, ia waspada, apalagi setelah Iceman mengatakan jika Kyuhyun memiliki kemampuan lebih dahsyat darinya, hanya saja namja itu sudah berjanji tidak menggunakannya lagi.

"Aku sudah berumur 124 tahun, mainan apa yang belum aku mainkan huh?"

Iceman terkekeh, kekehan yang seharusnya terdengar renyah namun kini terdengar menyeramkan, ia bangkit tanpa menimbulkan suara derit kursi, melangkah sangat halus, ia berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, ingin menyentuh bahu namja itu namun tangannya terasa membeku.

"Ugh"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia menyeringai dengan mata yang berwarna biru gelap, Yunho mengernyit, wajah yang ia lihat kini tidaklah sama dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku"

Suara itu, suara berat dan sedikit serak. Yunho mendekat, apalagi setelah ia melihat gurat bergetar di wajah Iceman, sang majikan, sang tuan.

Seettt.

Langkah yunho terhenti, kakinya membeku hingga betis, ia hendak melangkah namun kakinya malah terasa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya, ia membeku, wajahnya sudah membiru akibat dingin di sekujur kakinya.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mata biru itu sudah berubah, ke wujud mata Kyuhyun yang berwarna cokelat. Yunho terduduk berlutut, nafasnya memburu, ia memijit pelan kakinya yang mampu ia gerakkan kembali, sementara Iceman menyeringai, ia menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya yang sempat dibekukan Kyuhyun sepersekian detik.

"Menarik"

...

Di sebuah gudang tua, namja lainnya berjalan mondar mandir dengan meremas jemarinya yang masih dingin, beberapa kali pula ia menghembuskan nafas hangat ke sekitar jemarinya itu. rasanya masih sama, ia nyaris beku.

"Jae"

Namja itu berbalik, senyumnya mengembang kala orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Setengah berlari ia menumpukan semua beban tubuhnya dalam pelukan namja bertubuh tinggi kekar itu.

"Yunho bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

Rahang Yunho mengeras, ia mengingat kejadian pagi di mansion tuannya. Kakinya seakan kembali merasakan dinginnya es hanya dengan mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut.

"dia.. baik-baik saja" Senyumnya.

"kau berbohong"

Yunho menghela nafas, ia menarik Jaejoong agar duduk disampingnya.

"kekuatannya sangat besar, aku takut"

Dahi namja cantik itu berkerut, Yunho yang ia kenal tidak pernah takut pada apapun, bahkan saat Iceman merenggut sisi 'manusia' yang ia miliki, Yunho masih bisa berdiri tegap dan melindungi Jaejoong, meskipun mereka kini sama.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sangat lucu"

"Ck, ia berbeda jae, dia.. dia.. dia sangat menyeramkan, matanya.."

"Aku tahu"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lama, nafasnya berat.

"Sejak kapan?"

Jaejoong menarik lengan bajunya sepanjang siku, memperlihatkan sesuatu dibalik kulit putihnya yang semakin nyata, garis-garis melintang membentuk ukiran tercetak, Yunho tertegun, ia ingin menyentuhnya namun garis-garis itu menghilang, Jaejoong kembali menutupi lengannya.

"Sejak kami dilahirkan"

...

Guixian mengepulkan asap putih dari mulutnya, sembari berdendang kecil namja itu hanya mengikuti Siwon dan Donghae yang menjadi pemandu jalan.

"Yak! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" Donghae berbalik, matanya msih menyimpan kebencian yang dalam pada namja bernama cina itu. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, mereka sudah berjalan 2 jam dan dua namja itu masih saja menebar ketegangan.

Guixian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia menghisap dengan 1 tarikan hingga pupus dan membuang tembakau filternya itu, menginjaknya hingga remuk.

"Fine!"

Guixian hanya diam mengikuti dua namja lain di hadapannya, sesekali matanya melirik bentuk pepohonan yang berlekuk di sekitarnya, dahinya mengernyit, ia menghitung sesuatu menggunakan jarinya lalu terhenti tepat di hitungan ke 9, ia merunduk, meraba tanah yang sedikit lembab lalu memperhatikan embun di pucuk dedaunan, dahinya kembali mengernyit lebih kuat.

"Tunggu!" Guixian menahan langkah Siwon dan Donghae, Siwon berbalik sementara Donghae hanya berdiri di tempatnya, ia hanya berdecih dengan kelakuan Guixian.

Siwon berjongkok disamping Guixian. Ikut memperhatikan embun yang terlihat aneh.

"Ini.."

Guixian meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, meminta Siwon agar diam, Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya mengintip kini ikut berjongkok di antara Siwon dan Guixian, ia meraba tanah, merasakan teksturnya yang lebih mirip ke pasir.

Siwon mengeluarkan belatinya, menjulurkan ujungnya ke arah embun.

"Ini seperti.. darah" Bisiknya, Guixian mengangguk, ia melirik Donghae yang tengah memasukkan segenggam pasir ke dalam botol spesimen miliknya.

"Apa? Aku hanya berantisipasi" Lirihnya menjawab tatapan Guixian.

Sret.

Guixian mengeluarkan samurai hingga setengahnya, waspada, memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan ekor matanya, ia memberi Siwon kode agar meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat dan tenang. Siwon memimpin, ia berjalan paling depan, sedikit merunduk diikuti Donghae dan Guixian yang berjalan mundur, sangat waspada.

...

Yunho memeriksa pintu utama mansion saat ia tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di anak tangga teratas, ia menyeringai.

"Menemui jae?"

"Cih, bukan urusanmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih, ia meluruskan lengannya.

"Hhh, tentu saja itu urusanku, kau berhubungan dengan hyungku"

Yunho melintasi Kyuhyun, ia berdiri di samping railing, bersandar, bercakap dengan Kyuhyun tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya. Melihat betapa pucat kulit Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan tidur" Kyuhyun menolak namun tetap menengadah sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, aku tidak ingin Iceman melihatmu disini" Yunho mengangkat kakinya, beranjak menuju ruangannya sendiri.

"Ia sedang berburu"

"Huh?" Dan Yunho berbalik. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan dahi mengerut, tidak biasanya Sang Tuan berburu tanpa dirinya, tanpa Yunho, pengawal setianya.

"Sepertinya ada mangsa yang mendekat" Kyuhyun ikut beranjak, berbisik di telinga Yunho sebelum menyeringai.

...

Donghae membeku di tempatnya, ia berhenti 3 langkah dari Siwon, dadanya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Guixian yang melihat itu menepuk bahu namja yang selalu menatapnya jengkel.

"Waeyo?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk sebuah pemukiman di depan mereka, jemarinya bergetar. Tatapan Guixian terhenti pada sosok Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Siwon menunduk.

"Ada apa ini?"

Guixian memperhatikan pemukiman yang sepi dan berbau asap seperti habis terbakar, dan benar saja, beberapa rumah bahkan masih mengepulkan asap tebal, dan beberapa lagi masih mengobarkan api kecil.

"Siapa?"

"Iceman"

Siwon berbisik.

"Donghae sudah melacak tempat ini, dan masih tersisa banyak penduduk beberapa menit lalu, namun.."

"Sekarang tidak ada yang tersisa.." Lanjut Donghae, ia mengusap wajahnya, matanya bahkan sempat berkaca-kaca.

"Keparat!" Geram Guixian. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

"Apa yang dia inginkan" Lanjutnya berbisik lirih.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya kita tidak bisa beristirahat disini, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan" Siwon menepuk bahu Guixian.

"Simpan emosimu itu" Donghae menimpali, namja kecil itu kembali membuka mesin pelacaknya, meninggalkan Guixian di belakang.

"Setelah melewati sungai sepertinya masih ada pemukiman.."

Guixian sudah tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Donghae katakan, ia berbalik, mengenakan Hoodienya, matanya terpejam pelan, nafasnya seakan terhenti. Ia menggenggam erat jemarinya, rambut-rambut kelam di kepalanya berubah memutih, mata bulat itu terbuka, berwarna merah gelap seperti darah.

Guixian menggenggam samurainya yang membuat ukiran-ukiran disekelilingnya bercahaya, merah, terbakar.

Seet.

Bruk.

Guixian jatuh, tubuhnya melemas, rambut dan matanya kembali seperti semula, nafasnya tersengal seakan ada beban di dadanya.

"Guixian, kau tahu tentang.." Siwon berbalik dan tidak menemukan Guixian di belakang Donghae, Donghae sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya saat Siwon memandang sekelilingany dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae..Eh, Dimana bocah itu?" Donghae menyimpan GPS yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke dalam saku mantelnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat tubuh Guixian yang tergeletak lumayan jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Disana! Itu Guixian!"

Siwon dan Donghae berlari kecil ke tempat Guixian terbaring lemah bahkan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Guixian.. Guixian.. bangun" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi namja pucat itu. sementara Donghae memeriksa pergelangan tangan Guixian, memeriksa denyut nadi namja itu.

Deg.

"Nadinya sangat lemah"

"Ya Ampun! Kita bawa dia ke tempat yang lebih aman"

Siwon menggendong Guixian yang ternyata tidaklah ringan, merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah pondok kecil yang hanya terbakar sebagian, Donghae yang memeriksa situasi sekelilingnya berbisik jika kondisi mereka saat ini masih aman.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mungkin dia kelelahan, semalaman dia tidak sempat tertidur sebelum kita diserang"

Donghae mengangguk-angguk, ia kembali memeriksa denyut nadi Guixian.

"Sebaiknya kita berjaga-jaga disini, dan matikan alat pelacakmu" Siwon menutup pintu pondok dan menutup jendela. Ia duduk bersandar di belakang pintu.

...

"Aaaarrrggghhhh.."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sebuah teriakan melengking datang dari sebuah kamar di lorong, ia beranjak bangun, mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka, langkah kakinya tergesa, di persimpangan ia bertemu dengan Iceman yang menyeringai.

"Seseorang sedang bermain rupanya"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Yunho yang terbaring dengan penuh luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya, namja itu masih bergerak-gerak gelisah, pakaiannya berubah menghitam seakan terbakar meskipun tidak ada api disekitarnya.

Wooossshhh.

Iceman menjulurkan lengannya, seketika tubuh Yunho terbaluri cahaya biru bening, menutupi tubuhnya.

Sraak.

Cahaya itu berubah beku beberapa waktu dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, tubuh Yunho kembali seperti semula, seakan tidak terjadi apapun, ia kembali terlelap.

"A-ada apa ini? Kau?"

Iceman menyeringai, ia menahan bahu Kyuhyun yang hendak mendekati Yunho.

"Seseorang sedang bermain" Bisiknya, Iceman menarik Kyuhyun agar meninggalkan kamar Yunho.

"Guixian.. Guixian masih hidup? Kau? Kau berbohong padaku!" Kyuhyun menampik jemari Iceman yang masih berada di bahunya. Seketika rahang penguasa Es itu mengeras, ia tidak lagi menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan mati, sama seperti Sang Bloody Witch"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya membulat, jemarinya teremas kuat. Ia membiarkan Iceman menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu masuk ke dalam peti.

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi untuk kedua kalinya' Bathinnya.

...

TBC..

Hhhhh, sudah ada yang bisa menebak siapa Guixian itu? lalu Kyuhyun? Iceman? Jaejong?

Hhhmm, sepertinya ff kayak gini kurang banyak peminatnya ya, qai lihat-lihat sih begitu, padahal qai suka alur yang kayak gini lho, misteri, dan bikin penasaran hehehe

So, hope u like it.

*ini tumben-tumbennya qai sering banget update ff*

LOVE

QAI_


	8. Chapter 8

Qtalita..

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Malam itu cukup hening, Siwon yang memang cukup lelah tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di belakang pintu, Donghae tanpa sadar terlelap di samping Guixian yang bergerak-gerak gelisah, dahinya berkerut cukup lama, pelipisnya mengucurkan beberapa butir keringat, hingga..

"Hhhhhhh..." Guixian terduduk dengan mata terbuka sempurna, dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu, sekilas ia tampak seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan hidupnya kembali setelah tenggelam.

Donghae dan Siwon sontak menatap Guixian khawatir apalagi Donghae bisa merasakan betapa panas tubuh namja itu. ia beringsut, berdiri di samping Guixian memperhatikan Siwon yang menenangkannya.

"Ssstt, Guixian.. Guixian.. tenanglah.." Siwon memaksa Guixian agar menatapnya, ia mencengkeram rahang pucatnya dan meminta untuk menatap matanya.

"Look at me.. hey.."

Guixian mengedipkan matanya sebelum menatap mata tajam Siwon, ia yang mendapatkan kesadarannya menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya dengan pelan.

"Im okay" Lirihnya lemah. Donghae menjulurkan sebotol air di depan Guixian. Sekeras apapun hatinya, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan namja yang sudah bersama dirinya beberapa hari terakhir ini terlihat seperti itu, ketakutan? Entah, Donghae melihat hal lain dari diri Guixian tapi ia belum bisa menyimpulkannya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Siwon berdiri entah kemana, Donghae hanya melirik Guixian yang menyiramkan setengah air ke kepalanya, dahinya mengernyit, ia melihat sesuatu di pergelangan tangan kanan Guixian, seperti sebuah ukiran berakar.

Seet.

Dan ukiran itu lenyap bertepatan dengan Donghae yang memutuskan untuk menatap lebih rinci. Ia mengucek matanya, berfikir jika dirinya hanya salah lihat.

"Waeyo?"

Siwon menepuk bahunya, ia berjengit sebelum menggeleng, Donghae memilih menyingkir dengan duduk di atas tas besarnya, diraihnya buku kecil berisi catatan yang entah apa, ia menulis sesuatu di beberapa lembar lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Matanya masih menatap tanya ke arah Guixian yang tengah menelan beberapa obat penenang,tatapannya tidak bisa dibilang biasa, penuh tanda tanya, dan keingintahuan yang sangat besar.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya' Bathinnya.

...

Kyuhyun masih menatap dalam Yunho yang berdiri tegak disisi Iceman, setia dan patuh. Mata caramel itu menyusuri seluruh tubuh Yunho, meyakini dirinya sendiri jika sudah tidak ada sisa luka melepuh di tubuh kokoh si mata musang.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Yunho mengerling padanya, matanya kini fokus pada Iceman yang menyeringai menatap langit dimana purnama tengah menggantung di balik awan.

"Purnama pertama setelah kebangkitanku"

"..."

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun, aku harus menunggu 200 tahun untuk melihatnya lagi"

Kyuhyun mendecih, ia bersandar di railing balkon yang terbuat dari bata yang susuannya tidak lagi sempurna.

"Menunggu 200 tahun setelah Bloody Witch mengutukku, Tapi dia sudah merasakan akibatnya, terkubur oleh kejayaannya"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, ia mengingat kejadian itu. reruntuhan ini bukan tanpa sebab, Kyuhyun mengelus dinding yang mulai rapuh, beberapa menara yang sudah hancur dan balkon ini, balkon dimana Bloody Witch melempar samurainya tepat menghujam jantung Iceman, hujaman yang 'mematikan' Iceman untuk 200 tahun lamanya, Hujaman terakhir sebelum Sang Bloody Witch menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dadanya sesak dengan peristiwa itu. Entah kenapa di helaan ke tiga wajah Siwon terpatri di ingatannya, ia melirik Iceman yang tertawa, menyeringai.

"Aku menunggu 200 tahun untuk menikmati ini.. Kyuhyun"

Perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak, ia harus memastikan keadaan Siwonnya, ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadap Siwon, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

"Guixian"

Kyuhyun berbisik lirih.

"Guixian, dia masih hidup bukan?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yunho dan Iceman bergantian.

Iceman terkekeh, tawa yang membuat binatang malam terbangun. Mengerikan.

"Hidup atau tidak dia bukan tandinganku, Yunho bagaimana keadaanmu?" Iceman mengerling pada tangan kanannya.

"Sangat baik tuan"

Iceman tersenyum menang.

"Lihat? Ia bahkan tidak bisa bermain dengan bagus" Ejek Iceman. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, Guixian adalah harapan terakhirnya, tapi apa bisa?

"Manusia setengah penyihir sepertinya tidak akan sanggup mengalahkanku, Kyuhyun"

"..."

"Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu, Queen?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan jemarinya yang mulai bergetar, andai saja Ya andai saja ia tidak terikat janji untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya lagi, sudah bisa ia pastikan jika Iceman akan tertidur kembali untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

...

Siwon menatap lekat purnama yang lebih besar dibanding biasanya, ia tersenyum lirih, memandangi purnama sama saja ia memandangi Kyuhyun, putih dan bersinar. Siwon memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghadirkan Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya, belahan jiwanya. Menghadirkan senyumnya, tawanya, tatapan matanya, pelukannya.. semuanya.

"Kyu, aku merindukanmu"

Siwon bergumam, tanpa memperhatikan seseorang tengah menatapnya datar.

Guixian menghela nafas panjang, ia menaikkan hoodienya, berbalik tanpa bersuara. Sudah saatnya ia memisahkan diri dari Siwon dan Donghae, ia akan melanjutkan perjalanan ini sendiri.

Srek.

Langkah itu terhenti. Donghae berdiri tepat didepannya, menahan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Donghae berwajah datar.

"Bukan urusanmu" Tidak sulit bagi Guixian untuk menyingkirkan Donghae dari hadapannya, ia cukup mendorong tubuh kecil itu.

"Aku berusaha untuk bersabar, untuk sekedar kau tahu" Donghae diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Aku juga berusaha untuk mengikuti kalian, untuk sekedar kau tahu!" Guixian setengah berteriak tanpa berbalik.

"..."

"..."

"Lalu?" Donghae menahan lengan Guixian yang semakin menjauh.

"Entah, aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang aku cari" Bisik namja pucat itu, ia tidak berbalik namun tidak pula berusaha melepas genggaman Donghae.

"..."

"..."

"Siwon? Itukah yang kau cari? Kau menginginkan Siwon bukan?" Terka Donghae, ia mengguncang lengan guixian beberapa kali. Menuntut.

Guixian berbalik, dahinya mengerut, ia tertawa tidak senang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mwo?" Ucapnya tidak percaya jika Donghae sampai bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau.." Guixian menahan nafasnya, membuangnya kasar. Emosi.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan dengan menuduhku seperti itu huh?" Guixian mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Donghae yang segera ditepis namja berwajah kekanakan itu.

"yak!"

"Ck" Guixian berdecih, ia memperbaiki posisi ransel dan samurainya lalu berjalan membelah hutan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya, berusaha menahan namja yang awalnya merupakan musuh bebuyutannya.

...

"APA!"

Suara Siwon melengking di pagi hari, disaat ia terbangun dan tidak menemukan Guixian, dan lebih mengejutkan ternyata hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui perihal kepergian namja itu sementara Donghae yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya malah sempat menahan kepergian Guixian.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Murka Siwon. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ia hanya mampu menatap Siwon yang mondar mandir di depannya, Siwon sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Padahal dia juru kunci kita"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak lihat betapa jenius dia huh? Dia bisa mengantar kita ke tempat Iceman lebih cepat, dan aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun"

Donghae menutup rapat mulutnya, merapatkan gigi-giginya hingga rahangnya terasa tertarik keras, menegang.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Difikiranmu Cuma ada Kyuhyun, Kau berambisi pada namja yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyunmu itu! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku! Sahabatmu!"

Nafas Donghae naik turun dengan sangat cepat, ia menengadah menantang pandangan Siwon yang berubah sendu, Donghae mendesah sebelum ia menunduk dalam.

"Mianhe, aku terbawa emosi"

"..."

"Aku sudah mencoba menahannya, dan.. dia tetap pergi" Sambungnya terduduk, Siwon ikut mendudukkan dirinya dengan kaki di selonjorkan, jakunnya bergerak naik turun, menelan ludah pahit. Ia merasa dirinya sudah terlalu egois dengan memaksa Guixian tetap bersama mereka hanya karena Guixian mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak salah hae-ah, mianhe aku terlalu egois"

Siwon tersenyum.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Lanjutnya yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Donghae. Siwon membereskan beberapa barang yang sempat keluar dari dalam tas nya, sembari menunggu Donghae berkemas Siwon menerawang jauh melintasi jendela tanpa kaca masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap. Ia memantapkan niat nya, bertemu ataupun tidak ia harus berjuang, langkah mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk menyerah. Lagipula, ia masih berharap Kyuhyun masih hidup.

"Kajja" Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon, menandakan jika dirinya sudah selesai berkemas dan siap berangkat.

Siwon mengangguk, mempersilahkan Donghae untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, Siwon melirik pembaringan tempat Guixian kemarin terlelap, dahinya kembali mengernyit, bekas terbakar terlihat menggaris sepanjang lengan dan beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih.

'Mungkin milik penghuni sebelumnya' bathinnya mengangkat bahu.

...

Jaejoong berdiri membeku, tatapannya tidak menyiratkan rasa takut namun otaknya seakan memerintah untuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sementara yang ia tatap kini bermain-main dengan dream catcher yang ia gantung di dekat jendela. Seringainya dapat jaejoong tangkap dari sudut matanya.

"Kau bermimpi?"

"Tidak, itu milik penghuni sebelumnya"

Iceman mendekati Jaejoong, sementara namja pucat itu hanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika clan kalian masih bertahan hingga saat ini" Iceman menyentuh pipi Jae dengan gerakan seduktif, mengikuti bentuk rahang itu hingga ke telinganya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tepis jaejoong.

"jangan berpura-pura Jae, kau tahu yang aku maksud"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, masih berusaha memasang wajah tenang. Iceman memang tidak bisa membaca fikirannya namun ia sangat pandai membaca bahasa tubuh. Lengah sedikit saja Iceman bisa mempengaruhinya.

"Apa ini tentang Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan, seseorang yang lain"

Iceman mencengkeram rahang Jaejoong membuat Yunho tidak sadar melangkah maju.

"Tetap ditempatmu" tegas dan dingin, Yunho terdiam, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tersiksa, tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalian bertiga harus patuh terhadapku, tak ada lagi Bloody Witch yang akan menolong kalian"

Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur saat Iceman melepas cengkramannya, rahang itu terlihat membiru dengan garis-garis jemari yang tampak jelas.

"Cih, kau tahu bukan? Bloody witch tidak seutuhnya mati"

Iceman tertawa keras.

"Tidak mati? Apa yang harus aku takutkan dari seorang anak kecil dengan temperamental kasar itu huh? Ah samurai? Samurai itu? Aku tidak pernah takut!"

Mata biru itu berkilat marah, menjadikannya lebih gelap, pupilnya membesar lalu kembali mengecil, tawanya menyisakan kekehan mengejek.

"Guixian tidak selemah itu"

Kalimat terakhir Jaejoong sebelum tubuhnya terasa terangkat lalu terbanting kuat dan tidak sadarkan diri. Yunho memekik, ia tidak lagi mengindahkan perintah Tuannya, Yunho mendekati tubuh jaejoong, memeluknya.

"Bawa dia"

Yunho mengerling, rahangnya menegas, ia benar-benar diambang emosi, namun apalah dayanya, ia hany seorang budak seorang Iceman, penguasa kegelapan.

...

Donghae memijit tengkuknya yang terasa pegal, Mereka sudah berjalan membelah hutan dan kini berada di tepi sungai, Siwon sendiri sedang berjongkok di atas sebuah batu, menahan aliran air dengan tangannya lalu membasuh wajahnya, ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, sangat tenang, damai, hanya gemerisik suara air dan gemerincing pohon-pohon bambu yang bergesekan, daun-daun yang berguguran dan burung-burung yang terbang kesana kemari.

Siwon mendekati Donghae yang tengah memijit tungkai kakinya, namja itu meringis sebentar sebelum duduk berselonjor.

"Siap berjalan lagi?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Kita istirahat sebentar" keluhnya menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Siwon mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan beberapa roti dari balik tas nya, membagi bersama Donghae untuk sekedar mengisi tenaga.

"Siwon"

"Eum?"

"Apa kau yakin bisa melawan Iceman?"

Siwon terdiam, kunyahannya terhenti hanya untuk sekedar melirik Donghae.

"..."

Donghae meneguk air sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maksudku, kau tahu bukan, kita hanya manusia biasa"

Siwon mengiyakan, ya mereka hanya manusia biasa, dibandingkan Iceman yang.. ah.

"Entah, aku bahkan tidak bermaksud melawannya" Bingung Siwon.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, awalnya mungkin iya, kau tahu euum maaf tapi Guixian membawa sesuatu yang lain, dia berhasil meyakinkan kemampuanku" Siwon berucap hati-hati, takut jika Donghae kembali salah menyangka.

"Hhh, aku juga menyadari itu Siwon-ah"

"..."

"Guixian memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, aku bisa merasakannya"

Siwon tersenyum, Donghae mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Guixian tatkala namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Luar biasa.

Bruk!

Siwon berdiri waspada, sebuah suara dari balik pepohonan membuyarkan sisi hening mereka, Donghae berkemas tanpa bersuara, takut-takut jika mereka harus berlari tiba-tiba.

Siwon berjalan mendekati rimbunan bambu asal suara itu, menyibak yang terpendek dan matanya membulat. Donghae yang mengendap-endap dibelakangnya berbisk lirih dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin.." Bisiknya.

"..."

"..."

"KYUHYUN!"

TBC...

Satu persatu rahasia timbul hehehe

So ada pencerahan siapa itu Guixian? Atau Kyuhyun? Jaejoong? Atau bahkan Bloody witch? Hahahah tenang-tenang, ff ini akan segera berakhir, mungkin 2- 3 chapter lagi lah..

Maaf kalau qai susah nulis review atau sejenisnya, qai orangnya straight to the point hahahahaha, but tetap qai merasa berterima kasih banget masih banyak yang menunggu ff qai :')

Jadi jika qai bakal bikin ff lagi, masih maukah anda menunggu?

LOVE

Qai_


	9. Chapter 9

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Donghae berjalan gelisah, sesekali meremas tangannya sendiri, ia berkali-kali menggumam, menggelengkan kepalanya atau bahkan diam berjongkok.

"berhentilah seperti itu, kau membuatku pusing" Siwon masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang belum juga sadarkan diri, di lengan pucatnya terdapat beberapa garis bekas cakar, dan memar di sekitar wajah dan kaki.

"See? Aku sudah menyangka ini Siwon, dari awal aku merasa aneh dengan Guixian, dan lihat?"

"..."

"Setelah Guixian pergi, Kyuhyun muncul"

Trak.

Siwon berdiri, ia memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kini kau merasa jika Guixian itu adalah Kyuhyun begitu? Donghae, Listen! Kau sendiri yang tidak percaya sejak awal, jangan membuatku bingung" Siwon kembali duduk. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun lebih lekat.

"A-aku.. itu.. Ah sudahlah.." Donghae duduk membelakangi Siwon, semua yang ia lihat dan lewati begitu tidak masuk akal, begitu mustahil untuk ia cerita. Terlalu terlontar jauh dari nalar logikanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.." Lirihnya. Siwon menunduk. Niat awalnya menemukan Kyuhyun sudah selesai, Kyuhyun muncul sendiri, lalu apa ia tidak perlu bertemu Iceman lagi? Lalu Guixian, dimana anak itu? apa ia masih mengejar Iceman seperti sumpahnya?

"Kita melanjutkan perjalanan" Putus Siwon, Donghae beranjak duduk disampingnya, di atas sebuah batu besar di tepi sungai.

"Apa? Kyuhyun is here Siwon, apa yang kau fikirkan? Untuk apa kita mencari masalah dengan makhluk mengerikan itu?"

Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon, mencoba menyadarkan tentang langkah besar yang akan mereka tempuh. Siwon terdiam, ia teringat dengan Guixian, biar bagaimanapun, namja itu sudah berapa kali menolongnya, membesarkan tekadnya untuk menemukan Kyuhyun, apapun yang terjadi.

"Kita mencari Guixian, bukan Iceman"

"Apa?"

"Ya, untuk membuktikan kecurigaanmu tentang Guixian dan Kyuhyun, apa cukup"

Donghae memijit pelipisnya, nafasnya naik turun, ia melirik Kyuhyun lalu Siwon bergantian.

"Terserah kau, tapi jika kau membawa Kyuhyun ataupun aku dalam kesulitan, kau akan berhadapan denganku Siwon, bukan Iceman, ingat itu"

Siwon tersenyum, ia menggenggam jemari pucat Kyuhyun yang mulai menghangat.

...

Lutut Yunho bergetar, apalagi sejak satu jam lamanya ia harus menghadapai kemarahan sang tuan, Iceman. Jemari tuannya itu terkepal dengan buku-buku membiru, wajah dan bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi biru es, sangat beku. Kamar yang awalnya terlihat rapih kini berubah berantakan dengan sudut-sudt kamar dipenuhi bunga es.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali, agar menjaganya dengan baik"

"Ampun.. ampun tuanku, hamba bersalah, hamba telah lalai" Yunho membungkuk, dengan tubur bergetar hebat.

Ctaarrr.

Braak.

Tubuh Yunho melayang beberapa meter sebelum jatuh menghantam ranjang antik dengan tirai merah itu, Yunho memegangi dadanya yang terasa membeku, matanya bisa menangkap bagaimana aliran es keluar dari punggung sang tuan, membentuk seperti pecut berwarna biru dan menarik kakinya, membenturkan tubuhnya cepat.

"A-ampun tuan.." lirihnya sangat pelan.

"Kau sudah membuang kesabaranku Yunho, kau sudah tidak berguna"

Ctaarr.

Tubuh Yunho kembali terangkat, melayang dengan kepala berada dibawah, menggantung. Kepala Yunho serasa mati, aliran darah berkumpul di otaknya, ia meringis, kepalanya menjadi dingin. Sangat.

Drap. Drap drap.

Suara langkah kaki membuyarkan konsentrasi Iceman, pecut yang muncul dari balik tubuhnya menghilang, mengntarkan Yunho terjerembab ke lantai marmer tua. Wajah biru Iceman berubah normal, menjadi putih pucat seperti kertas.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu"

Yunho merintih, mencoba bangkit, berjalan setia dibelakang Iceman. Sebagai salah satu makhluk yang diciptakan oleh makhluk es itu, membuat jantungnya separuh dikendalikan oleh Iceman, menjadikan dirinya tunduk patuh sepenuhnya.

"Well.. Selamat datang" Iceman berjalan angkuh menuruni anak tangganya, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu mansionnya.

"Aku tidak sangka kau bisa menemukanku, menemukan mansion tuaku ini" Iceman berdiri beberapa meter dari sosok itu.

"Ini bukan mansionmu, ini mansion milik kami"

Iceman tertegun, suara itu benar-benar menggugahnya untuk tertawa.

"kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan suaramu, sangat merdu" Iceman berjalan maju.

"Cih" Decihan itu membuat mata iceman memicing, ia menyeringai, semakin mendekat hingga hanya berjarak 3 langkah dari sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Well kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku mengatakan, Selamat datang kembali..Guixian"

...  
Siwon mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat dalam tidurnya, wajahnya gelisah, Donghae mengernyit takut.

"Is he okay?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Dia hanya bermimpi buruk" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun, mencoba menyadarkan namja itu.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Kyuhyun terbatuk, Siwon membantunya untuk bangkit duduk, memberinya air minum lalu menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun di dadanya.

"Wonnie.." Lirih Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ne, ne, aku disini sayang" Siwon mengecupi pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

Donghae tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini, saat sahabatnya, dan namja yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri saling memadu kasih, Kyuhyun melirik Donghae, ia tersenyum lemah.

"hae hyung.."

"Ne, saeng.." Donghae menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, ia tersenyum, semakin senang. Siwon memeluknya makin erat, menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun posesif.

...

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Donghae yang terlelap nyenyak di atas bebatuan kecil berbantalkan ransel, Ia mendekati Siwon yang duduk di tepi sungai di atas batu terbesar.

"Melamun?"

Siwon tersenyum, membuka lengannya, meminta Kyuhyun agar masuk kedalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menurut, ia juga benar-benar merindukan Siwon.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" Kyuhyun berbisik di dada Siwon.

"nado sayang, aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Siwon mengusap lengan Kyuhyun lembut, mengecup dahinya sayang.

"..."

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, di tempat ini" Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun ke atas pangkuannya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku juga hyung.."

"lalu, bagaimana kau bisa kabur sayang?" Siwon mau tidak mau tetap penasaran bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Aku..aku..aku melompat dari mansion menyeramkan itu hyung, mansion yang penuh dengan kegelapan, mansion tua yang.." tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, menegang.

"Sssstt.. tenanglah.." Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dengan memeluknya ala koala, ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, mengamati wajah ketakutan namja pemilik hatinya itu, pipi yang sedikit tirus dan mata yang berlingkar hitam, Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, lalu bergerak ke kedua pasang matanya, menggeser ke pucuk hidung, kedua pipi, lalu perlahan berhenti di depan bibir plumy yang tidak berubah dari wajah Kyuhyun, Siwon bernafas pelan di depan bibir itu tanpa membuka matanya, mengecupnya ringan berulang kali, sebelum melumat bibir Kyuhyun dalam, mengisap bibir-bibir manis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Siwon menahan kepala Kyuhyun, menariknya semakin merapat ke wajahnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon, tangannya meremas rambut Siwon gemas.

"hhhh..hhh.." Kyuhyun menarik nafas dengan rakusnya saat ciuman dalam mereka terputus, Siwon menyeka saliva yang menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun dan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum, masih dengan dahi yang melekat, saling menggesekkan hidung masing-masing. Mereka tertawa kecil.

"It was awesome" Bisik Kyuhyun, Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum memeluk tubuh namjanya.

"It always awesome babe" Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka yang sempat terputus.

...

Guixian menatapi Iceman yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, mata tajamnya berusaha menangkap gerak-gerik makhluk immortal itu dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalian bersedia menukar diri" Iceman menyentuh rambut Guixian, memilinnya, lalu menariknya dalam gerakan cepat, Guixian mendongak dan meringis pelan.

"Ah, bukan bersedia, tapi salah langkah" Lirihnya meniup permukaan tangannya di mana ada beberapa helai rambut Guixian disana.

Guixian menahan nafasnya saat Iceman mencengkeram rahangnya kuat, jemarinya terkepal menggenggam ujung samurainya, Tidak! Ia tidak boleh gegabah, salah melangkah maka rencananya bisa jadi akan gagal. Guixian melonggarkan genggamannya, ia mengatur nafasnya menjadi tenang lalu menyeringai, membuat Iceman melepas cengkramannya.

"Aku fikir ini langkah yang paling tepat" Iceman mengernyitkan dahinya, ia memandang Guixian dalam sebelum mata yang ia pandangi berubah merah darah, menyala.

"Wow, ini akan menyenangkan Guixian"

"..."

Iceman melangkah membelakangi Guixian yang sudah kembali normal, nafasnya teratur bersamaan dengan warna matanya yang kembali menjadi caramel.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka"

Guixian menunduk, ini mungkin sangat berbahaya, namun, hanya ini satu-satunya cara mengembalikan kejayaan mereka yang sudah terenggut beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.

Ya, jika kalian berfikir siapa Guixian, maka kalian akan dihadapkan dengan makhluk yang kalian sangka berasal dari neraka, penguasa api, ia mampu menggenggam api dalam tangannya, membakar semua hal yang ia inginkan, bahkan mengirim panasnya melalui telepati. Guixian bukanlah namja biasa, ia terlatih untuh bertarung, ia sudah mengalami kekalahan, dan tidak ingin mengulangnya kini.

"Perlu kutunjukkan kamarmu Prince?" Iceman menyeringai di ujung tangga. Guixian melangkah mendekati Iceman yang menuntunnya menuju 'kamar' yang ia maksud, ia harus bertahan dengan permainan ini, atau ia akan kalah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku"

"..."

"Selamat beristirahat, aku harap kau punya banyak tenaga nanti"

...

"Apa? Jadi kau juga berfikiran sama dengan Siwon?" Donghae memekik tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, baru saja namja manis itu menyetujui keinginan Siwon untuk mencari Guixian.

"Aku dengar namja bernama Guixian itu banyak menolong kalian, jika ingin mencarinya? Kenapa tidak?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos, Siwon setia disampingnya, mengasah pedang pendeknya.

"No, No, No, jangan menambah Kyu, ingat apa yang Iceman lakukan padamu? Kau ingin mengulanginya huh?" Donghae menggeleng di depan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan bertemu Iceman, kita hanya mencari Guixian"

Siwon angkat suara, ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Siwon, ayolah hae hyung, pleaseee" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap, matanya menyiratkan keinginan yang kuat untuk bertemu Guixian, Donghae bisa apa, 2 lawan 1, tentu saja ia kalah. Maka dari itu Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Fine, aku menyerah, kita mencari Guixian"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertawa melihat Donghae yang menggerutu menyiapkan perlengkapannya, membereskan bekas 'rumah' mereka.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, mengira jika ini hanya mimpi, ia kembali tersenyum dan tanpa diduga Siwon mendaratkan kecupannya di pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar senang kau kembali"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon.

"Aku juga hyung"

Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sebelum membantu Donghae mengemasi barang bawaan mereka. Tanpa ia perhatikan Kyuhyun menatap jauh dengan pandangan kosong, nafasnya bahkan tidak berhembus beberapa menit sebelum ia tersenyum tenang, kembali normal.

...

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menembus beberapa ranting pepohonan di hutan, ia tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang lecet akibat terburu-buru menuju mansion megah tua di tengah hutan hujan itu, ia perlu memastikannya sendiri, apakah yang dikatakan Yunho itu benar atau hanya kebohongan.

Drak.

Pintu ruangan megah yang terbuat dari kayu antik terbuka pelan, Sungguh jaejoong tidak ingin bertemu Iceman untuk saat ini, apalagi setelah ancaman yang ia terima waktu itu.

Jaejoong berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga, hidungnya mendengus, mencari aroma tubuh yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Dan langkah Jaejoong terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berkayu pinus, ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum mendorong pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat itu.

"Guixian.." Lirihnya, ia tidak salah, namja yang berdiri memunggunginya sekarang itu benar-benar Guixian, Guixian yang sama seperti yang pernah Siwon ceritakan, tapi kenapa? Kenapa namja itu ada disini, bukankah tempat ini berbahaya baginya.

Guixian berbalik, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil.

"Jae.."

Bruk.

Tubuh jaejoong seakan melayang, terbang ke dalam pelukan Guixian, lengannya melingkar di leher Guixian, memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu" Lirih jaejoong, tidak bisa ia pungkiri, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu Guixian, sejak peristiwa itu, saat dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Guixian terpisah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira Guixian masih hidup, namun setelah Siwon mengatakan tentang namja yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun padanya, ia mulai ragu, ragu akan berita kematian Guixian, ia mulai merasa jika namja bernama oriental itu masih hidup. Guixian, Guixian mereka masih hidup.

"Kau selamat?"

Guixian melepas pelukannya lalu mengangguk, ia menggenggam samurai yang tidak pernah lepas dari pinggangnya.

"Berkat benda ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum, paling tidak ia bisa bernafas lega, namun ia kembali mengingat satu hal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, tempat ini bahaya untukmu" Jaejoong menggenggam jemari Guixian.

"Tidak, aku terlahir sebagai petarung, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, lagipula.." Ucapan Guixian menggantung, ia menatap jauh dari arah balkonnya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk mundur, Iceman telah menabuh genderang peperangannya.. kita tidak akan mampu mengelak"

"tapi.. kau berada disini, berarti.."

"Tidak, ini caraku jae.. aku mohon percaya padaku, lagipula Queen Kyuhyun sudah memberi izin padaku" Lirih Guixian.

"..."

"Akan aku kembalikan kejayaan kita"

TBC..

Naaaahhh, sisa 1 ronde lagi eh 1 chapter lagi sebelum ff ini END, why? Semua rahasia akan terbongkar saat Iceman bertemu Siwon Cs.

Ada yang penasaran?

Atau ada yang bosan dengan genre begini?

Sebenarnya qai tau ff kayak gini itu ga banyak yang berminat, but tenang, bentar lagi end hihihii

So, can u wait for me?

LOVE

QAI_


	10. Chapter 10

Qai again..

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh sebelum menarik lengan Siwon, ia menggeleng, pernyataan tidak suka dengan keputusan yang Siwon ambil.

"Wae? Hyung, aku kira kita akan mencari Guixian, kenapa.."

"Mianhe Kyu, kita sudah sejauh ini, hyung yakin sepenuhnya jika Guixian ada disana"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, ini diluar rencana, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tapi hyung, disana berbahaya, kita hanya manusia biasa, aku mohon, kita mencarinya di tempat lain saja" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan semua jurusnya, membujuk, merengek bahkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun di lengannya, mengecupnya dalam. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kepercayaan.

"Tenang saja, hyung akan melindungimu"

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata, ia harus memberitahu Guixian tentang hal ini, semuanya. Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang setia mengekorinya dari belakang, Tidak! Tidak cukup waktu untuk memberitahu Guixian, cukup mencolok jika ia melakukannya sekarang, apalagi Siwon selalu menempel.

Jemari Kyuhyun saling bertaut, matanya bergerak gelisah, ia memperhatikan posisi matahari, jika tidak salah sebentar lagi peperangan itu dimulai, Siwon dan Donghae tidak boleh disana, terlalu berbahaya.

"Hhh, aku sudah bilang Kyui, Siwon itu keras kepala" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, merangkulnya, mengajak Kyuhyun agar berjalan kembali mengikuti Siwon yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah.

'Bagaimana ini'

...

Makhuk itu menuruni anak tangga di ruangan bawah tanahnya yang lembab dan sunyi, ia menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menyeringai, tangannya membuka seiring dengan berpasang-pasang mata berwarna biru bersinar seakan menyinari ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Saatnya bangkit anak-anakku" Lirih Iceman dengan pandangan puas, sangat puas.

Disisi lain, Guixian menggenggam katananya, katana berukir yang setia menemaninya sejak peperangan terakhir berlangsung, Guixian memejamkan mata, mencoba mengirim telepati untuk Kyuhyun.

Brak.

Pintunya terbuka, sedikit dipaksa, Jaejoong muncul dengan wajah ragu. Ia duduk disamping Guixian.

"Aku tidak yakin kali ini kita bisa menang, Kau tahu.. Kyuhyun, Bloody Witch.."

Guixian menepuk bahu Jaejoong, memberi keteguhan, Ia tersenyum, sangat lebar, senyum yang sudah lama tidak terlihat di wajah pualamnya, mau tidak mau Jaejoong ikut tersenyum. Namja muda di depannya memang sangat mirip Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kita bisa Jae, walau hanya berdua"

"..."

"lagipula sesuai perjanjian, hari ini akan tiba, saat clan kita harus merebut kekuasaan yang dulu pernah milik kita" Guixian menatap tanda yang muncul di lengannya.

"Waktunya sudah tiba Jae" Lirihnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk samar, ia sedikit takut, tidak! Jika hanya melawan makhluk-makhluk ciptaan Iceman, ia masih sanggup, hanya saja, jika harus melawan Iceman.. ia sedikit gentar, sebuah taruhan nyawa dan penyembahan, jika mereka kalah kali ini, mereka harus rela menjadi pengikut Iceman yang taat, lalu menyerahkan kekuasaan mereka pada Iceman, menyerahkan Katana kebesaran mereka, dan membiarkan Iceman menguasai dunia dengan sisi kelamnya.

'Queen Kyu, doakan kami' Bathinnya.

...

Yunho melihat semuanya, bagaimana makhluk-makhluk bertaring dan tidak lagi memiliki nyawa itu bergerak menuju sebuah hamparan luas di belakang mansion dimana Guixian dan Jaejoong, kekasihnya berdiri menantang. Hamparan luas yang berbentuk seperti Colosseum jaman romawi, ia sendiri berdiri patuh di belakang Iceman yang duduk di atas singgasananya, seakan begitu menikmati apa yang disajikan di depan matanya. Yunho ingin berteriak, paling tidak menarik Jaejoong dari sana, atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi, ia ingin membunuh Iceman, mencekiknya.

Yunho menggeleng, menyingkiran fikiran yang bisa saja diketahui Iceman. Tanpa ia ketahui Iceman menyeringai dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Guixian memejamkan matanya, mencoba terhubung dengan Kyuhyun, namun sekali lagi seakan ada tirai pembatas, semua telepatinya terpental. Guixian mencoba tenang, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menjauh, berada di tempat yang aman.

Brak.

Pintu gerbang besar itu terbuka paksa, segerombolan makhluk-makhluk immortal dengan mata biru muncul, sangat banyak. Jaejoong memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang saat..

Brak.

Brak.

Brak.

.. 4 sisi gerbang terbuka menyeluruh, makhluk-makhluk itu semakin banyak, Guixian hanya menatap dari sudut matanya, dengan sekali hentak, ia mengeluarkan samurainya. Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya menutup matanya sejenak , menarik nafas sebelum mata itu membuka berwarna biru gelap, sama seperti Iceman, rambut hitamnya berubah menjadi abu-abu, dari kedua tangannya muncul sepasang pedang yang terbuat dari es, meruncing di ujungnya.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan, mendekati makhluk-makhluk bertaring itu dengan langkah pasti, ia melayangkan pedangnya, membelah makhluk itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

Guixian menahan nafasnya, matanya berubah merah, seperti darah, menyala, rambut pendeknya memanjang sebahu, berubah putih, ukiran yang menjalar di lengannya menyala, terhubung dengan katana yang menyilaukan, ia telah di kelilingi makhluk immortal.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhh..." Dengan sekali gerakan Guixian menancapkan kedua katanyanya ke permukaan tanah, membuat sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata yang menyerang seluruh makhluk yang mendekatinya, dentuman demi dentuman terdengar, semua terlempar menjauh, seperti terdorong sesuatu, Guixian menarik katananya, memutar-mutar sebelum berlari menyerang dengan membabi buta.

"Mengagumkan, bukankah dia akan menjadi panglima yang sangat tangguh" Iceman bertepuk tangan, memuji ketangguhan Guixian di medan perang, dahi Yunho berkerut.

...

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhenti, matanya terlihat kosong, Donghae yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun berbalik, ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang terdiam menunduk. Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon, ia menunjuk Kyuhyun saat Siwon sudah berbalik.

"Kyuhyun.." Lirih Siwon, ia menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba limbung, nyaris mencium tanah.

"H-hyung.."

"Gwencana?" Siwon menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras dari dahi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, jemarinya malah terangkat menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. Siwon mengikuti arah jari Kyuhyun, matanya membelalak, ia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, Donghae mundur selangkah.

"T-tidak mungkin, a-aku tidak melihat apapun sedari tadi" Donghae berwajah pucat, ia melirik Siwon yang masih terdiam dengan mulut tertutup.

"Apapun ini, kita harus masuk" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang mau tidak mau mengangguk.

Mansion? Apa itu benar-benar mansion yang mereka cari? Bukan! Itu hanya satu dari sejuta kemampuan Kyuhyun, demi menyelamatkan Siwon, ia rela melakukan apapun, termasuk mengeluarkan tenaganya hanya untuk membuat pengalihan.

Donghae memapah Kyuhyun, membiarkan Siwon berjalan terlebih dahulu, matanya mawas saat berjalan diatas sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkannya dengan gerbang utama, gerbang besar dengan lambang penyihir di sudutnya. Donghae bergidik ngeri, pegangannya di lengan Kyuhyun mengerat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengirim sesuatu pada Guixian, ini saat yang tepat ketika Semua mengira Kyuhyun dalam kondisi buruk.

Siwon berdiri di depan gerbang, dahinya mengernyit. Ia berbalik, menatap Donghae lalu melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan mansion yang kita cari, ini hanya pengalihan"

Mata Kyuhyun membuka sepenuhnya, ia menatap Siwon, ia baru sadar jika Siwon terlalu pintar untuk ia bodohi, Siwon pasti sudah mempelajari banyak hal tentang dunia sihir selama ia tidak ada, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan Siwon sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kita pergi, sepertinya Iceman membuat ini agar kita tertipu"

Langkah Kyuhyun membeku, darahnya seakan tidak mengalir. Ia membatu, ia hanya terdiam saat sihirnya memudar, mansion yang ia buat semirip mungkin itu menghilang seakan tersapu angin.

Donghae tersentak, tubuhnya hampir terjatuh. Siwon yang melihat itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Gwencana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski nafasnya terasa sesak, jemarinya bergetar. Siwon merebut sebuah peta dari Donghae, peta yang mereka buat sendiri berdasarkan tanda-tanda yang pernah Iceman kirim untuknya.

Siwon memperhatikan sekelilingnya, rimbunan pohon yang lebat, udara yang semakin dingin, dan embun yang tiba-tiba menyapu sekelilingnya. Siwon melipat petanya, senyumnya mengembang.

"kita sudah dekat"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, ia melirik Donghae bebrapa kali sebelum mengepalkan jemarinya, mengirim sesuatu.

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi'

Guixian menekan kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia jatuh berlutut.

"Guixian awas!"

Jaejoong berdiri di depannya setelah melempar 3 makhluk yang nyaris melompati Guixian yang kini sudah kembali berdiri, nafasnya memburu.

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, Queen Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan Siwon" Lirihnya, Jaejoong menatap Guixian lama sebelum mengangguk. Kakinya terangkat, melayang melepaskan semua energi yang ia punya, hamparan yang dipenuhi makhluk immortal itu seketika menjadi kosong, menyisakan dirinya dan Guixian.

Prok. Prok. Prok.

"Sangat mengesankan, kalian memang petarung handal" Iceman melayang dari singgasananya, turun menuju ke tengah-tengah hamparan dengan kaki menapak sangat halus, ia bertepuk tangan, seakan bangga melihat kemampuan dua namja di depannya.

"Sayang sekali satu diantara kalian tidak bisa hadir, padahal sudah lama aku ingin melihat kemampuannya" lanjutnya mengitari guixian dan berhenti di depan Jaejoong.

"Kucing mungilmu ternyata sangat hebat Yunho" Bisiknya. Yunho bergetar, langkahnya terhenti. Ia memandangi Jaejoong dari jauh.

"Berhenti bermain, kami tidak akan menjadi pengikutmu" Jaejoong mendesis, Iceman tertawa.

"lalu buktikan"

Mata biru Iceman menjadi semakin biru, dari punggungnya keluar aliran air yang semakin lama berubah menjadi es, menjuntai bagai pecut berwarna biru, aliran itu tidak hanya satu namun sangat banyak, membuat Iceman tampak seperti laba-laba.

Ctakkk.

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas ke dinding dekat gerbang, Guixian memasang wajah waspada, mata merahnya berkilat. Ia melompat lincah saat sebuah aliran menyerangnya dari belakang.

"kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku Guixian" Lirih Iceman, memainkan aliran es di punggungnya, menyerang Guixian dan mencoba menjatuhkan Jaejoong kembali sebelum namja itu menebaskan pedang birunya, membuat aliran itu terpecah menjadi kepingan es.

Guixian berulang kali menebas-nebaskan katana yang ia pegang, mengalirkan kekuatan panas yang cukup membuat Iceman kewalahan, Guixian melompat, menerjang tubuh Iceman dari belakang namun makhluk itu cukup gesit dengan mengecoh Guixian hingga serangan itu berakhir membakar tanah.

"Cukup hebat" Seringai Iceman.

Jaejoong menggunakan posisi yang menguntungkan saat Iceman terfokus pada Guixian, ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, membuat lapisan es besar dan menghantam tubuh Iceman.

Ctaakkk.

Kraaakk.

Iceman mengangkat tangan kirinya, menahan serangan itu hingga terpental menyerang Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menabrak gerbang, namun kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, aliran es itu memerangkap tubuhnya lekat, menempel. Jaejoong menggerakkan lengannya, mencoba membebaskan diri.

"Jae.." Guixian berlari menuju Jaejoong bertepatan dengan Iceman mengeluarkan aliran lain dari tangannya, membuat tubuh Guixian terjerembab, katana yang setia ia pegang terlempar jauh dari tubuhnya, masing-masing menancap di atas tanah.

"ugh.." Guixian mencoba bangkit, sisa tenaganya menghilang, rambutnya kembali memendek dan berubah warna seperti semula, mata merahnya juga kembali menjadi coklat caramel, tubuhnya terasa lemah. Ia merangkak, mendekati katanyanya, namun dengan sekali gerakan sang katana melayang lalu kembali terhempas, membeku.

Guixian memejamkan matanya mengumpulkan kembali sisa tenaga namun nihil, tubuhnya hanya semakin lemah.

"hanya sampai disini rupanya" tubuh Iceman kembali seperti semula ia berjalan mendekati Guixian yang terkapar tidak bertenaga di tengah-tengah area pertempuran. Kaki Iceman terjulur, menggulingkan tubuh Guixian agar telentang lalu menginjak dadanya.

"Sudah ku katakan bahwa kalian akan menjadi panglima terbaikku"

"..."

"Tapi sepertinya kalian ingin mencoba terlebih dahulu, meskipun sudah aku pastikan kalian akan kalah"

"..."

Iceman membentuk pedang dari telapak tangannya, pedang dengan ujung runcing.

"lalu seperti inilah akhirnya"

Iceman mendekatkan ujung pedangnya tepat di dada kiri Guixian, menekannya pelan, ingin melihat derita Guixian saat sisi dingin memenuhi dirinya, Iceman menyeringai, merasa kemenangan sudah ada ditangannya sebelum..

Trak.

Tubuh Iceman bergerak mundur, sebuah anak panah titanium menancap di bahu kirinya, tubuhnya menggeram marah, namun wajahnya seketika berubah tenang, bahkan sedikit mengulas senyum, dengan pelan, ia mencabut anak panah di bahunya, lalu menutupi bekasnya dengan telapak tangan, hanya sepersekian detik dan luka itu tertutup kembali.

"Wow, sebuah kejutan melihat kalian disini"

TBC...

Hhhh maunya bikin 1 chapter terakhir tapi kepanjangan hihihi..

Last chapter depan deh

LOVE

QAI^^


	11. Chapter 11

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

Last Chapter

.

.

Guixian membuka pelan matanya, pandangannya kabur sepintas sebelum dahinya mengerut, ia menggerutu. Berusaha bangkit namun terjatuh kembali.

Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdiri di depan salah satu gerbang, dengan Siwon masih mengacungkan panahnya, ia tersenyum senang, salah satunya menyentuh Iceman, Donghae yang akhirnya menyadari duluan jika Jaejoong juga berada disana, terpaku di gerbang dengan sekeliling tubuhnya di selimuti es.

"Jae!" Donghae mendekati Jaejoong memukul es yang sepertinya membuat tubuh jaejoong membeku. Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi Guixian akhirnya mengangkat kaki, mendekati namja yang sekilas sangat mirip dengannya itu, ia menaikkan kepala Guixian di pangkuannya.

"Well, ini seperti sebuah reuni kecil, eum jika tidak termasuk namja itu" Iceman menunjuk donghae yang tengah menarik Jaejoong keluar dari cengkraman es.

Dahi Siwon mengernyit, ia menurunkan panahnya berganti dengan sebilah pisau bermata dua yang ia genggam dengan kuat. Iceman berjalan tenang mendekati Siwon, ia memandang Siwon dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Sedikit berubah, namun tetap berkarisma"

Kyuhyun memandang Iceman seakan berkata untuk tidak mengungkapkanya sekarang. Iceman terkekeh, ia kini berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya namja cantik ini lupa memberitahumu Siwon, atau.."

"..."

".. mereka memang sengaja menutupinya darimu"

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Guixian bergantian, tidak lupa ia melirk jaejoong dan Yunho. Ada apa ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon menurunkan pisaunya. Iceman memasang wajah tertarik

"Wow, jadi benar perkiraanku? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sudah sadar, lalu Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"beratus-ratus tahun silam, di sini, mansion tua dan megah ini terjadi peperangan besar, perebutan kekuasaan, dan cinta"

"..."

"Sayang sekali semuanya harus jatuh disaat yang tidak diinginkan, Seorang Bloody witch, yang seharusnya bisa menjaga clannya harus mati didepan rakyatnya, terkapar tidak berdaya.. di tanganku"

Siwon memasang kuda-kudanya saat Iceman membungkuk, meraih dua katana yang ia ketahui milik Guixian.

"Ia tertidur untuk selamanya, namun meninggalkan kekuatan besar untuk penerusnya, meninggalkan seorang ratu, dan.. anak"

Iceman memainkan katana di tangannya, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Sayang sekali, ia belum membekali sang anak dengan kekuatan yang benar-benar bisa membunuhku"

Siwon terdiam, ia masih tidak mengerti. Iceman menancapkan kedua katana itu ke tanah.

"Ini sudah tidak berarti apa-apa, meskipun Bloody Witch terlahir kembali, bereinkarnasi kembali, namun ia terlahir menjadi seorang manusia biasa"

Siwon menunduk, dahinya mengernyit.

"manusia yang bahkan tidak menyadari siapa dirinya sendiri"

Siwon tertegun. matanya bergerak gelisah, ia mengumpulkan sesuatu dari apa yang Iceman ungkap, mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong, saat Kyuhyun menghilang, lalu Guixian muncul, dan kini.. ia sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan apapun meski ia berada di tengah-tengah arena yang bisa saja membunuhnya.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun dan Guixian, 2 namja dengan wajah yang sama, ia tidak pernah tahu berapa umur Kyuhyun, atau Guixian. Ia tidak pernah tahu darimana Kyuhyun berasal, ia bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk bertanya, Siwon memandang Guixian, mata itu berwarna caramel namun tajam seperti matanya. Tubuh putihnya seperti begitu ringkih namun sangat kuat, seperti tubuhnya. Rahang tegas, seperti dirinya, dan senyum kekanakan, seperti Kyuhyun. Ada apa ini?

"Selamat datang kembali Bloody Witch"

Siwon menjatuhkan pisau di tangannya, ia terjerembab ke permukaan tanah, berlutut, kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti dihantam godam. Ia berteriak, disaat yang bersamaan Iceman menghantam tanah dengan kekuatan miliknya, membuat tanah yang tenang menjadi bergetar, terpecah, menuju ke arah Siwon.

Sedetik lagi serangan itu mencapai tubuh Siwon seandainya sebuah lapisan es tebal tidak menjadi dinding di depan Siwon.

Siwon yang baru terlepas dari masa transisinya membuka mata, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya, merentangkan tangan, lapisan es tebal semakin bertambah tinggi, membentuk dinding yang cukup melindungi mereka.

Siwon mendapatkan semuanya, semua yang sempat ia lupa atau memang pernah terjadi di kehidupan sebelumnya, kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun, clan nya, dan juga Guixian.. anaknya.

Ia mengingat semuanya, saat Iceman atau dulu lebih ia kenal dengan panggilan Kibum, memberontak ingin menguasai clan nya, membunuh orang tua Siwon, bahkan orang tua Kyuhyun yang juga orang tuanya dan Jaejoong.

Siwon menatap Guixian yang masih terbaring hampir tidak sadarkan diri, memeluk namja itu.

"Anakku.." lirihnya. Siwon mengingat Guixian sekarang, namja kecilnya, namja yang terlahir dengan kemampuan seperti dirinya, ia tidak menyangka anaknya tumbuh kuat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, tenaganya terkuras habis, ia melirik Jaejoong yang dirangkul Donghae dan Guixian di pangkuan Siwon. Ia tidak boleh menyerah, mereka tidak boleh jatuh lagi.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit, dari tangannya sebuah kekuatan putih menyebar, ia melangkah, Tidak,! Sedikit melayang menembus dinding pertahanannya, seringai tercipta dari bibirnya saat Iceman muncul di depannya.

"kau berurusan denganku sekarang" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya, menggetarkan Yunho yang terpaku di tempatnya. Ia melangkah pasti hingga berjarak beberapa langkah dari Iceman. Tangannya membuka, menyebarkan hawa yang sangat dingin bahkan mampu Iceman rasakan.

Mata caramel itu berubah putih, seakan tidak memiliki bola hitam, tubuhnya melayang beberapa senti, Kyuhyun muncul dengan sosok berbeda, Yunho menatap iceman dan Kyuhyun bergantian sebelum melirik katana yang menancap beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri, ia harus membuat keputusan, Yunho bergerak perlahan, agar Iceman tidak memperhatikannya, mencabut katana-katana itu dan menatap Jaejoong lama, ia tersenyum. Sudah saatnya Yunho berada disisi yang benar.

"Jae.." Yunho berbisik lirih di depan lapisan es tebal namun transparan, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan katana milik Guixian beberapa kali hingga Jaejoong menyadarinya, mata cantik itu berkedip-kedip sebelum ia mendorong Donghae agar memapah dirinya mendekati Yunho.

"Entah bagaimana caranya, ambil ini" Yunho melirik iceman yang masih terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun sebelum mengetuk lapisan es lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi, tangannya terjulur ke depan dan dengan sekali hentak ia menembus lapisan itu, sangat halus. Sedikit lagi jaejoong meraih katana kebanggaan clannya saat..

Brakkkk.

Praanng.

"Aaarrrgghhh"

.. Iceman menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, tubuh Yunho terjerembab, setelah menampar dinding, katana-katana itu terhampas sedikit jauh, sedangkan lapisan pelindung yang Kyuhyun buat kini pecah berkeping-keping.

Konsentrasi Kyuhyun ikut terpecah, dan itu tidak Iceman lewatkan, dengan hempasan yang kuat, tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong beberapa meter, tubuhnya mengejang, Kyuhyun menahan serangan dengan menghembuskan cahaya putih dari tangannya. Tubuh iceman membeku, benar-benar beku. Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan tubuh lemah, kekuatannya memang besar, namun ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi.

Guixian terduduk dengan Siwon yang menahan bahunya, Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun setelah memastikan kondisi Guixian telah pulih. Ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang berkeringat deras, Siwon menatap sekelilingnya, ia merasa tidak berguna, seharusnya ia bisa melindungi mereka.

"Damn" Siwon marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Iceman masih dalam kondisi beku, Siwon membutuhkan cara agar bisa melenyapkan makhluk mengerikan itu. Pandangannya seakan diperintah untuk menatap katana di dekat gerbang terakhir, ia meletakkan Kyuhyun, kakinya melangkah ragu namun ia merasa perlu untuk mencoba, ia ingat, dulu.. ya beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, katana itu setia di masing-masing pinggangnya, jika saja ia terlahir kembali, tidak menutup kemungkinan katana itu akan bekerja padanya.

Siwon menggenggam sebuah katana, matanya nyalang mencari satunya lagi yang menancap di gerbang ke dua.

"Well, kau mau mencoba?"

Deg.

Siwon menatap waspada Iceman yang merentangkan tangan, sepertinya sihir Kyuhyun tidak bertahan lama padanya, ataukah memang seperti itu karena mereka berdarah sama.

Siwon memasang kuda-kuda, meski hanya berbekal katana yang belum ia rasa bereaksi pada tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya kau kembali mati.. di depan clan mu"

Sraak.

Trang.

Siwon dengan lincah berkelik, menghancurkan serangan Iceman dengan sekali tebasan katana di tangannya, dahi Iceman berkerut kagum.

"Hebat juga, kita coba sekali lagi"

Srak.

Sraak..

Sraak.

Trang.

Siwon kembali bergerak, menghempaskan tubuhnya menumbuk pecutan es yang Iceman lemparkan ke depan Kyuhyun, ia meringis sebelum menahan serangan dengan katana, menebas-nebaskan benda tajam itu ke udara berulang kali.

"Hhh.. hhh.. hhhh..." Siwon menahan tubuhnya dengan berlutut, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya serasa remuk. Guixian menepuk bahu Siwon, Siwon mengernyit, wajah Guixian terlihat seperti tak bernyawa, Guixian melirik Donghae yang melemparkan satu katana lainnya.

"Kita selesaikan bersama.. Appa"

Siwon tersenyum, mengangguk. Ia hendak berdiri sebelum Guixian menarik lengan kirinya. Namja muda itu membuka telapak tangan Siwon, mengiris kecil hingga beberapa tetes darah mengalir, Siwon ingin bertanya namun segera Guixian bungkam dengan meletakkan katana itu di telapak Siwon.

Siwon merasakannya, aliran darahnya menjadi panas, dari jari-jemari hingga keseluruh tubuhnya, jantung dan otaknya seakan sinkron, berdetak dan berputar cepat. Siwon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang terasa panas dan perlahan berubah merah, kelam. Katana-katana ditangannya mengeluarkan cahaya.

Iceman yang memperhatikan itu memasang kuda-kuda, rahangnya mengeras, bagaimana mungkin Siwon yang terlahir kembali mampu membangkitkan kekuatannya, bukankah Siwon hanya manusia biasa, ataukah..

"Iceman, mungkin waktumu telah habis" Guixian melangkah mendekati Iceman dengan pandangan menusuk, rambut legamnay kembali memutih, mata memerah dan cahaya merah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Iceman mengeluarkan serangan, menutupi tubuh Guixian dengan kepingan Es, mulanya ia merasa berhasil, namun matanya memicing ketika kepingan itu meleleh bagai terkena panas api, Guixian melangkah lebih kokoh, kekuatannya terasa membesar,ia membuka genggaman tangannya, memunculkan bola api yang cukup besar.

Sraaakk.

Guixian melempar bola-bola api yang keluar dari tangannya secara terus menerus ke arah Guixian, namun Iceman tidak selemah itu, ia memadamkan api dengan hembusan kristal esnya.

"tidak semudah itu bocah nakal" Iceman melontarkan hembusan yang cukup keras hingga tubuh Guixian terjerembab, Iceman mengucap mantra yang membuat tubuh Guixian terangkat, Guixian berusaha melepas cengkraman ditubuhnya namun kekuatannya melemah, nafasnya memendek.

"Satu persatu.. Guixian" Iceman menarik Guixian ke arahnya, mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat, airmata Guixian menetes.

"Saatnya kau mati"

SRAKKK.

BRUUKK.

Bertepatan dengan itu Siwon yang telah menguasai tubuh barunya menebaskan katana di tangan kanannya, cengkraman di tubuh Guixian terlepas membuat tubuh itu terhempas ke tanah dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Iceman membulatkan matanya terkejut, Siwon muncul dengan mata menyala dan katana berwarna terang, wajahnya memerah marah.

Sret..

Srett..

Sreet..

Iceman mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarnya namun dengan mudah Siwon halau dengan membuat perisai tidak kasat mata di sekelilingnya. Iceman menatap kedua jemarinya, ia tidak percaya jika kekuatannya bahkan tidak mampu menembus perisai milik Siwon, bukankah dulu ia pernah mengalahkan Siwon? Mata Iceman tertuju pada sebuah gelang yang terpasang di lengan kiri Siwon, gelang yang pernah ia lihat dikenakan Guixian. Iceman mengalihkan pandangannya ke tubuh Guixian yang terbujur lemah, benar saja, gelang itu sudah tidak ada di lengannya.

Iceman mundur beberapa langkah. Tubuhnya kaku. Gemetar. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang melangkah maju, menyeret katananya. Siwon berhenti 6 langkah di depan Iceman, menatap Iceman dengan pandangan menyeringai.

"Iceman.. Kibum.." Datarnya, ada suara berbeda dari mulut Siwon, sedikit berat dan penuh penekanan.

"..."

"Ku kembalikan kau ke neraka"

Siwon menancapkan kedua katananya ke tanah, membuat gelombang kecil namun cukup melelehkan semua kristal es disekitarnya dan melempar tubuh Iceman menumbuk dinding. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Siwon memejamkan matanya, dan saat terbuka, tubuh Iceman dipenuhi cahaya merah hingga merobek seluruh tubuhnya tak bersisa.

Gelombang itu mereda, menyisakan abu yang beterbangan, Siwon merasa tubuhnya tidak bertenaga, ia berlutut sebelum terjatuh, tidak sadarkan diri.

...

...

Siwon membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan panas, semuanya buram sejenak lalu menjadi terang dan wajah Kyuhyunlah yang pertama ia temui, ia berusaha tersenyum namun kepalanya seakan berputar.

"Ssstt, pelan-pelan" Kyuhyun membantu Siwon untuk bangkit dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, dahi Siwon mengernyit, sejak kapan ia berada di tempat ini, di sebuah kamar besar dengan ornamen klasik dan ranjang bertirai beludru.

"Semuanya telah berakhir Siwon" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Siwon, namja itu mengecup jemari Siwon.

"Ugh.." Kepala Siwon berdenyut, Kyuhyun berubah khawatir.

"Ada apa? Apa sakit? Aku akan memanggil Jaejoong" Kyuhyun akan bangkit namun lengannya ditahan, Siwon menggeleng.

"Kalian membohongiku" Datarnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia duduk di samping ranjang dengan menunduk.

"Siwon, a-aku.."

Chup.

Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara, ia mengulum bibir Kyuhyun dalam, menuntut bibir itu menari bersamanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, lalu dimana kau menyembunyikanku sekian lama" Siwon berbisik di depan bibir Kyuhyun sebelum ia membawa namja manis itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya, memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya, bersyukur Siwon sama sekali tidak marah dengan sandiwara yang mereka telah buat.

"Kami menyembunyikanmu setelah Iceman tertidur panjang, aku dan Jaejoong yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya mati, maka malam itu Guixian mencoba masuk ke mansion, menyelinap ke ruang bawah tanah dimana jasadmu berada, anakmu itu sungguh cerdas, ia berhasil membawamu ke tempat kami" Kyuhyun tersenyum, memainkan jemari Siwon.

"Gudang di dekat pelabuhan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Melanjutkan ceritanya.

"jaejoong merasakan denyut nadimu masih berdetak, ia meletakkanmu disebuah ruangan penuh mantra, namun celaka, Guixian tertangkap oleh Yunho, kaki tangan Iceman, Yunho mengirim jasad hangus dengan pakaian milik Guixian, aku terpukul detik itu juga, berfikir jika anak kita sudah tidak ada. Berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya kami menutup diri, hingga suatu malam kami bertemu Donghae yang sekarat"

"..."

"Donghae hilang ingatan, lalu Jaejoong mendapat ide besar, saat Donghae terbangun kami bersandiwara sebagai saudaranya"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, begitu banyak yang ia lewatkan, begitu banyak penderitaan yang Kyuhyun alami tanpa dirinya.

"Donghae namja yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, suatu hari ia menemukan ruanganmu, untung saja Jaejoong datang disaat yang tepat. Malam setelahnya kami gelisah, purnama ke 200, Iceman akan bangkit menjadi sosok yang tidak terkalahkan"

"..."

"Kami berfikir untuk menjalankan rencana terakhir, menghidupkanmu lagi"

Kyuhyun menegang, Siwon yang mengerti mengecup bahu namjanya.

"Lalu kau bertingkah seolah kita bertemu tidak sengaja hingga berulang kali?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengangguk.

"Aku hanya berusaha agar kau tertarik padaku, dan itu berhasil" Kekeh Kyuhyun, Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Tidak ada alasan aku tidak tertarik padamu" Lirihnya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Lalu guixian datang disaat yang tepat, kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada anakmu itu" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Siwon, lalu menyatukan dahi mereka.

Siwon melirik gelang berbatu emerald merah di lengan kirinya, gelang yang ia berikan pada Guixian saat namja itu lahir, ternyata memberinya kekuatan besar saat bertarung. Mengingat Guixian, Siwon seketika menegang.

"Dimana Guixian? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Siwon membelai pipi Kyuhyun, namja berpredikat istrinya itu tersenyum.

"Guixian memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, kau ingat eunhyuk?"

Siwon mengangguk, mengingat Eunhyuk, namja riang sahabatnya, terlahir sebagai penyihir yang memiliki bakat pengobatan. Namja sama yang menolong Guixian dulu.

"Dia telah melapisi Guixian dengan kekuatannya, tenang saja, Guixian sudah baik-baik saja, sepertinya anak itu tengah asik bermain bersama Donghae"

Siwon bernafas lega, ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat, mengulum bibir Kyuhyun lagi sepintas.

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih"

Siwon tersenyum sebelum membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman panjangnya, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sempat terputus.

END

Udah END, iya END.. kkkkk

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
